Trials
by broncomap
Summary: Matt has evidence to present at a trial. Kitty reconnects with her past. They converge.
1. A letter

Disclaimer - I do not own or profit from these characters. Someone else does.

This takes place in season 15

Dodge City

It had been a rainless July, and on yet another hot, dry afternoon Kitty felt perspiration drip down her back, as she went to pick up her mail. She was trying to focus on anything but the heat, and wished people would stop talking about it. The postmaster handed her a bundle tied with a string, "Hello Miss Kitty. Quite a hot spell ain't it?" Kitty nodded and accepted the bundle with a weak smile. She stepped out of the building and felt a drop of rain. She stood still and felt another, and then another before hurrying back to the Long Branch with a smile on her face. She pushed through the bat wing doors just as thunder roared and sheets of rain dropped from the sky. Looking over at her bartender, Sam, she laughed, "It sure is good to be getting some rain, but I sure am glad I didn't get caught in it." She looked around and noted they only had 2 customers, "Sam, business is slow. I think I'll go upstairs to look at this mail, come knock if you need me." Sam nodded, "All right Miss Kitty, but with this downpour it's not likely to get busy any time soon."

Upstairs, sitting on the side of her bed, Kitty untied her bundle and quickly sorted through a pile of magazines and catalogues. Then she picked up an envelope and examined it. It was from a Dorothy Westport, in Chicago, and the handwriting was quite ornate. The name was unfamiliar, so Kitty was mystified as she quickly tore it open. She unfolded the fine stationary that was inside and read:

_Dear Kitty,_

_I hope this letter finds you happy and well. We lost track of each other a long time ago, but I'm sure you remember your "big sister" Dorothy. My mother and I were your neighbors when we were children, and you spent a lot of time with us when your mother was going through hard times. We played together, laughed together and shared lots of fresh baked cookies. Mother and I moved to Chicago when you were about 10, and I was 12. Several years later, when you left New Orleans, we fell out of touch._

_I recently found out that you are a business owner in Dodge City, Kansas. I'm so proud. I am married and so my name is Dorothy Westport, not Dorothy Andrews as you knew me. _

_Along with the wish to reestablish contact, there is another reason for this letter. My mother is about to have her 75__th__ birthday. She speaks of you with such fondness that we'd love to have you come and help us celebrate. We are planning quite the party. Also, I just found out that I am an expectant mother. I've been married for 10 years and thought it would never happen. It would be wonderful to have you here when we announce our news. _

_I know it is short notice, but we just located you. If you are able, please come on or around August 7 and if you can, stay for the rest of the month. Jimmy and I have plenty of room in our house, and we have so much to catch up on. Our contact information is enclosed_

_Mother and I hope so much that you'll come, but if you can't please stay in touch._

_With Love and Fond Memories,_

_Dorothy_

Kitty lowered the letter on to her lap with a smile on her face. She would always have a special place in her heart for Dorothy and her mother. She'd wire them to accept the inviation as soon as the rain let up.

Two weeks later

Sitting with Kitty in the Long Branch, Doc lifted his glass in a toast, "Here's to your trip to Chicago. I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time."

Kitty smiled as their glasses clinked. "Doc, I was surprised and delighted when I got that invitation. I don't know how they found me, but I'm glad they did. I can't wait to see them. Dorothy was a special friend and her mother such a comfort to me.

Kitty took another sip of beer, "Imagine Doc, her 75th birthday. She has seen a lot."

Doc nodded, "I hope that I reach that age."

Kitty laughed, "You will Doc. Someone as stubborn as you is going live a lot longer than that."

Doc grunted,"I hope you're right, but I'll tell you something I'm not half as stubborn as that Cowboy of yours. Speaking of which, when is Matt expected back? He'll be here to see you off won't he?"

Kitty nodded, "He's supposed to be back tonight and my train leaves in the morning at 7:00."

Doc rubbed his mustache to hide a smile, "I see, so you're figuring there's time for an enjoyable farewell."

Kitty blushed, "Doc, I don't know what you mean."

Doc chuckled a little and finished his beer. He stood and gave Kitty a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow morning at the station."

It was closing time and Sam had started putting chairs up on the tables. The few remaining customers took the hint, downed their drinks and left. When everything was cleaned and put away Sam looked over at Kitty. She standing at the batwing doors, watching for Matt.

"Miss Kitty, it seems we're about finished, I'll lock up."

Kitty turned and nodded with a sigh, "Thanks Sam, I'll see you tomorrow."

She slowly climbed the stairs, and after looking out the window for a time, went to bed. Hours later she was still awake, thinking about Matt. He had been gone a lot for the past couple of months, and she wanted so much to see him before she left. It was already almost 3:00 AM and there was no sign of him.

She tossed and turned with worry before falling into a fitful sleep.

Just a few hours later Kitty rose and dressed quickly. She glanced out her window with an ever diminishing hope that Matt would appear. With no sign of him, she went downstairs knowing that Sam would be there waiting for an early morning delivery. She forced a smile, "Sam, would you mind helping me with my luggage. I have to get to the train."

Sam looked at her, and despite her smile, knew she was disappointed that the marshal wasn't there, "Of course Miss Kitty. I'll get your bags."

They walked to the train in silence, and found Doc waiting to see her off. He gave her a hug and whispered, "Kitty, have a wonderful time."

Kitty frowned, "Doc, let me know if – well if Matt…. Doc maybe I shouldn't leave with him not being back."

Doc took her by the shoulders, "He's fine. We both know he can take care of himself. He'll send word to you in Chicago the very second he gets back." Under his breath Doc added to himself – _If he knows what's good for him._

Kitty nodded a little uncertainly, then boarded and took a seat. She waved through the window as Sam and Doc watched the train pull away.

Kitty sat on the train thinking about Matt, fervently hoping he wasn't injured or worse. She thought back 6 months to the night she had seen him lying in the street with a bullet in him. It wasn't the first time she had seen him wounded, but that time something snapped. She left, ran away, thinking that she could no longer live with the possibility of seeing it happen again. At the time it felt like self-preservation, or that's what she had made herself think. Then he showed up in the town of Ballard, where she had gone into business with a friend. Before she knew it he was risking his life to rid Ballard of a corrupt tyrant who controlled everything. Seeing him with fresh eyes she was reminded that she loved him for who he was, and protecting others was part of him. With time to think she realized that if something happened to Matt, hearing about it would be more terrible than being there. She belonged with him and at the moment she was questioning the wisdom of leaving Dodge before knowing he was all right – if he was all right.

TBC


	2. Matt's job

When the train carrying Kitty to Chicago was out of sight, Sam walked back to the Long Branch, and Doc headed to his office.

Sam was thinking about the 3 weeks to come. Kitty had left him in charge of the saloon and he planned on working extra hard to make sure things went well.

Doc was thinking about a certain lawman who should have been back already. He looked up when he heard a horse trot by, and seeing it was Matt yelled out, "Matt, hold on, wait a minute."

Matt pulled his horse to a stop and Doc hurried over with anger in his voice, "Kitty was counting on you being back last night. You should have at least been here to see her off this morning. She's worried about you, real worried."

Matt dismounted with a sour look on his face. He was angry at himself for missing Kitty's departure and annoyed at Doc's assumption that he could have gotten back sooner, "I was delayed Doc, it couldn't be helped." He added quietly, "I wanted to be here."

Doc was about to argue when he noticed a bruise on Matt's cheek, and blood seeping through his shirt. With less anger he blurted out, "Well what in blazes happened?"

Matt moved his hand to his left shoulder and wasn't surprised feel blood, "I finished what I had to do in Hays, and if I had been able to ride out like I planned, I'd a been back before midnight."

Doc took Matt's right arm, "Come up to the office. Keep talking."

Hand pressed against his bleeding shoulder, Matt went along, "Doc, I was carrying my saddle bags to the stable and thinking about the fastest route back. I knew that Mike the stableman would be there to help me saddle up quick. I went in, and no one was there. That was awfully strange, because Mike is always there. Then I looked around and saw that my horse was gone. I figured there had to be a good explanation so I went out back to look for Mike. He was nowhere to be seen. I was about to get the sheriff to help me find some answers, when someone took a shot at me and hit my shoulder. I fired in the direction of the gunfire, but then 4 men jumped me. One grabbed my saddlebags and started going through them. The others tried to wrestle me to the ground. Then the one with my saddlebags dropped them and yelled, 'It ain't in here,' and they all ran off."

Shaking his head at the memory, Matt continued, "Anyway, I had a bullet in my shoulder, my horse was gone and Mike was still missing. I went and got the sheriff. We found Mike gagged and tied up in an alley. He didn't remember a thing. We found my horse grazing in a nearby pasture and then I got my shoulder tended to. I described the men who jumped me as best I could to the sheriff, and he said he'd notify me if he found out anything. Then I set out. It was hours later than I planned, and this dang shoulder really slowed me down."

By now Matt was on the examination table, and Doc was shaking his head, "That doctor in Hays did terrible job. In fact I'm surprised at how bad a job he did. You shouldn't have been riding with a shoulder like this. Frankly I'm amazed you got here."

Matt sighed, "Doc, the doctor was away. The barber yanked the bullet out and patched it up. I didn't want to wait for the doctor. I had to get back. Obviously I wasn't fast enough."

Doc could hear the regret in Matt's voice, "Well, you tried. Right now what's important is that this shoulder get proper treatment and Kitty has a telegram waiting for her in Chicago when she arrives to assure her you're all right."

When Matt didn't reply, Doc looked at up and saw that the lawman was struggling to keep his eyes open. Lack of sleep, stress and blood loss had crashed in on him.

Doc took Matt's right arm, and Matt opened his eyes. Doc spoke kindly, "Let's get you into the back to get some sleep."

Matt protested, "I have to go send that telegram."

Doc rubbed his mustache. He hadn't realized that Matt had heard him, "Matt let's get you to bed. I'll go and send a telegram."

Matt shook his head, "It has to be from me."

Doc handed him a pen and paper, "Write it out and I'll sent it."

Matt wasn't sure what to say, so he wrote simply: _Sorry I was delayed. Miss you. Have a wonderful time.__Matt_

Doc took the message and helped Matt settle into bed, "I'll make sure you sleep undisturbed for 10 or 12 hours."

Matt nodded wearily, "Sounds good Doc, but if anyone really needs me wake me."

Doc nodded knowing he wouldn't wake Matt unless it was an emergency, like the sky falling. Before leaving, Doc looked back, "Matt, do you have any idea what those men were looking for?"

Matt answered as he drifted off to sleep, "No idea at all Doc. I can't imagine what they think I carry in my saddle bags."

Kitty on the Train

As the train moved along, memories of Dorothy and her mother flooded Kitty's mind.

She remembered one summer in particular when she was about 9 years old. Her father had been around a lot, which was unusual. She remembered the yelling, as her parents argued over money. Her young mind had comprehended that her mother had an inheritance that her father wanted to use, but her mother was using to pay for the convent school that Kitty attended. She remembered covering her ears at the shouting and the sound of her father slapping her mother. Often she'd slip out the door to find comfort in the Andrews household. Mrs. Andrews was a widow who lived next door with her vivacious daughter, Dorothy. The kind woman could hear the ugly arguments, and always opened the door to Kitty with smiles and hugs. Mrs. Andrews would bake cookies and tell them stories about a magical princess who met a prince who waged war against terrible demons. The princess loved the prince, and her magic rescued him from harm. Kitty loved those stories.

Kitty was so lost in her memories, that she didn't realize that the train had stopped to pick up passengers, and was startled by a deep voice, "Do you mind if I sit here?" Kitty looked up, "Of course not." Out of habit she quickly took measure of the man. He was attractive and expensively dressed. He was in his late 30's or early 40's, and carried himself with an air of either confidence or arrogance or both.

The man sat across from Kitty, congratulating himself for finding an attractive woman to sit near, "Thank you. We have a long ride ahead of us, so allow me to introduce myself. My name is Peter Westport."

Kitty nodded, "I'm Kitty Russell," and recognizing the name Westport added, "Would you happen to be related by marriage to a Dorothy Westport?"

Peter smiled, "As a matter of fact, she is my sister-in-law. I'm on my way to Chicago for her mother's 75th birthday. That and to hear some news Dorothy and my brother Jimmy, want to share. Of course I have a good guess what that news is.

Kitty smiled, "Well Mr. Westport, I'm going to Chicago for the same reason. Dorothy and her mother were an important part of my life when I was a child in New Orleans."

Kitty noticed that Westport not very discretely looked down at her left hand before responding, "Please, Miss Russell call me Peter."

Kitty gave a small laugh, "Thank you. Peter it is, and please call me Kitty. Oh and one more thing, you are correct in noticing that I am not married, but in case you were wondering, I am not available."

Peter laughed, "I was pretty blatant wasn't I?"

Kitty smiled, "I was pretty blatant myself, in the way I responded. It's not a bad thing Peter. At least we understand each other." They laughed, knowing it might just be an interesting train ride.

TBC


	3. Getting to Know You

Kitty on the Train to Chicago

Peter Westport found himself totally charmed by Kitty. Her forthright manner, beauty – even the way she laughed, were all tantalizingly attractive. She had stated bluntly that she was not available, but he knew from experience not to take a statement like that seriously. After all he came from a wealthy family, was a partner in a law firm and had a case coming up that would bring him prominence, and riches. The man she was involved with couldn't possibly compete. He leaned towards her with a smile, "We have a long train ride ahead of us, and after that we're sure to spend time together in Chicago. Let's get to know one another.

Kitty gave a short nod, "Sounds like a fine way to pass the time. You go first. Tell me about yourself."

Peter leaned back, "I grew up in Chicago in what one would call a prominent family. My father was a successful attorney. He passed away several years ago and left me a considerable amount of money. I followed in his footsteps, and became an attorney. After practicing law in Chicago, I was offered a partnership in a law firm in Topeka, so I moved there a few months ago. How about you?"

Kitty gave a half smile, "Well Peter that seems like some bare bones information to me, but I'll go next. As you know I grew up in New Orleans. After my mother died, my father took me out of the convent school I was attending and I lived with a woman named Panacea. My father was a gambler who wandered from place to place, but he visited me now and then. I set out on my own when I was still in my teens, and I traveled around a lot until I got to Dodge City. I've lived there for 15 years now. I own a salon called the Long Branch."

As Peter listened, he became more and more certain that a woman with Kitty's background would be grateful to be with a man like him. He was nodding with interest when suddenly the name Dodge City jumped out at him, and he sat up straighter, "Dodge City? Do you happen to know a US Marshal named Dillon?"

Kitty nodded, "I know him. Why do you ask?"

Peter paused and shrugged, "No reason really. I'm just curious. I've heard a bit about him since I moved to Kansas. Do you know him well?"

Something about Peter's manner made Kitty choose her words with care, "Well Peter, as a saloon owner in Dodge, I'd say I know the marshal as well as any business owner. He treats us all fairly."

Peter chuckled, "My guess is that you mean he charges you all the same amount for his protection. Isn't that the way it works?" Peter couldn't read Kitty's expression so he quickly added, "You don't have to answer that of course."

Kitty kept a pleasant tone as she responded, "Marshal Dillon does his job. I've never heard of anyone paying him for protection. He is a US Marshal after all."

Peter leaned forward and put his hand on hers with a smile, "I was just kidding."

Kitty gave a little laugh, "I'm sure you were." She removed her hand and leaned back. "Peter, I think I'll close my eyes and rest. I suggest you do the same. It's still a long way to Chicago."

Dodge City

After sleeping for about 10 hours, Matt opened his eyes and gazed out the window. Judging by the light he figured it was around 6:00 PM. He gingerly moved his shoulder. It felt stiff and sore but nowhere near as terrible as when he rode into town. He sat on the side of the bed planning to get a shave and bath before going to have dinner, when Doc walked in. "You're awake, how's the shoulder feel?"

"Not bad Doc, I have to admit you do a lot better doctoring than the barber in Hays."

Doc grunted, "I won't even comment on a fool statement like that. Here I have a telegram for you from the Hays sheriff."

_Got one of the men. A local thug. Says he knows nothing. Just hired muscle. I believe him. Others gone. _

Matt put the telegram aside and looked at Doc, "Seems that the men who wanted something from my bags hired a local strong arm to help them. They probably paid him in advance and gave him no information about what they were looking for. He's the only one that's been caught. There's no sign of the others."

Doc nodded, "Doesn't that figure? The petty criminal out to earn a buck gets caught, but the real thieves get away."

Matt stood up, "Yep. Doc, I'm going to get cleaned up. You want to meet me in Delmonico's for dinner in an hour?"

"Sure Matt, and I'd better see you wearing this nice sling I have for you."

Matt rolled his eyes and took the sling.

The Train

As the train raced along Kitty and Peter both dosed off. The whistle sounded announcing their arrival and they were startled into wakefulness.

Peter looked at Kitty thinking that it was a rare woman who looked so good waking up, "Kitty, we're here. Thank you for making the long ride so pleasant."

Kitty laughed, "Seeing as we both slept through quite a bit of it, it was not difficult."

They walked down the steps of the train and Kitty looked around. Several trains were arriving and leaving at once, and the crowds and bustle were much greater than at the Dodge station. Peter pointed toward three people standing nearby, "There they are."

They walked toward the trio, an elderly lady dressed in grey, an attractive woman in her 30's, and a man who looked like a slightly older, taller version of Peter.

As soon as Dorothy spotted Kitty she ran over, "Kitty, it's you. No one else has your splendid hair and special glow."

Kitty laughed, "Dorothy you haven't changed a bit - so pretty and vibrant."

After they hugged, Dorothy took Kitty by the arm, and led her to her mother. Mrs. Andrews stood with an erectness that belied her age. Her gray hair was piled on top of her head, and she was elegantly dressed. Seeing Kitty, she broke into a broad grin that melted years off her face. She gave Kitty a huge hug, "My dear, how wonderful to see you. I can't tell you how often I've thought of you."

Dorothy's husband stepped forward. "I'm James Westport, please call me Jimmy. My wife has told me what a treasured friend you were when she was a girl. It's a pleasure to meet you. I see you've already met my brother Peter. I hope he wasn't a total bore."

Kitty smiled, "Not at all. It was nice having someone to talk to."

The Westport's carriage was waiting. The driver helped the ladies climb in. The men got in next and sat across from them. They hadn't gotten far when Jimmy pulled two telegrams out of his pocket. "I almost forgot, you each got a telegram." He laughed as he handed them over, "I'm very impressed that you are both so important that you received messages even before you arrived."

Everyone laughed as Kitty and Peter took the telegrams.

Kitty opened the one she was given. It read: _Evidence not found. Will continue search as planned._

At the same time Peter read: _Sorry I was delayed. Miss you. Have a wonderful time.__Matt_

After a few seconds of puzzlement, Peter and Kitty laughed and traded messages.

Kitty read hers and was relieved to know that Matt was home safe. She smiled inwardly, having no doubt about the depth of emotion behind those few words.

Peter read his and was disappointed that his employees hadn't found the evidence he not just wanted, but needed to win his case - the case that would make him a star in his field. He looked up and thought about Kitty's telegram, as he wondered what a man named Matt meant to her.

TBC


	4. An Important Trial

Dodge City

After sleeping for 10 hours the previous day, and then getting a decent amount of sleep last night, Matt woke feeling more rested than he had in a long time. Getting by with little sleep was often a necessity in his job, and he rarely woke feeling this refreshed.

Matt moved his left shoulder around. It was stiff and achy, but felt so much better that he decided to leave the sling off – Doc could grumble all he wanted. It always seemed to Matt that when he wore a sling, anyone who was predisposed to take a swing at him or challenge him to a gunfight got s sudden surge of confidence, and he ended up dealing with more than one cocky cowboy.

After breakfast, Matt went to the stage depot to wait for the mid-morning stagecoach. Judge Brooker was scheduled to arrive and Matt had information for him about the cases he'd be hearing that day. Standing there, Matt knew the Judge would not be in the best of moods when he got to Dodge, the stage was already late.

Chicago

The carriage stopped in front of an impressive mansion on Prairie Avenue, the most affluent section of Chicago. A servant opened the door and helped the passengers down. Dorothy turned to her husband, "Jimmy, mother and I will show Kitty up to her room. I'm sure you and your brother have a lot to talk about."

Jimmy nodded and gave his wife a quick peck on the cheek. They entered the house and ladies went upstairs to the second floor as Jimmy and Peter went into the den. Jimmy turned to his brother, "So, how do you like being a partner in a questionable law firm?"

Peter poured himself a glass of brandy as he shook his head, "Big brother, it's just like you to be judgmental. The law firm suits me just fine, and Topeka is just the beginning. I have a case coming up that will make me not only prominent, but so wealthy that you will be, do I dare say, envious."

Jimmy looked at his brother, "Peter, I know you still resent the fact that Father left me the house, but he left you a considerable amount of money, more than he left me in fact. Money that you have not used wisely."

Peter laughed, "I don't resent anything dear brother. I just don't like your holier-than-thou attitude. Anyway don't worry about me. Like I said, I'm about to win a case that will make my reputation and pay me handsomely.

Jimmy frowned, "You seem certain that you are going to win."

Peter swished the brandy around in his glass with a smug look on his face. "I'll win. The case is about the murder of Leland Barnett. Have you ever heard of him?"

"Of course. He was the richest man in Kansas, and one of the richest in the country."

Peter sipped his brandy, "That's right, and his son is accused of murdering him. He will be found not guilty, and I will be the lawyer that made it possible.

Jimmy looked unconvinced, "I don't see how you can be so sure you'll win. No trial is a sure thing."

Peter smiled, "I'll win. I have hired several men who are finding evidence for me."

Peter laughed loudly at his last statement, but Jimmy was serious, "Just don't get into trouble. I don't plan on cleaning up any messes you make."

Peter shook his head, "I won't get into trouble. Anyway, I don't have to leave for the trial for a few days, and at the moment I am going to concentrate on that red headed beauty that was on the train with me. She's quite a woman."

Jimmy frowned, "Peter, I insist that you behave properly while you are here. Kitty is a guest of mine."

Peter laughed as he downed the rest of his brandy. "Don't you worry my perfect brother, in a few days I will be heading off to Topeka to win my case. In the meantime I'll work my charms on Kitty, so don't be surprised if she decides to come with me."

Dodge City

The stagecoach was over an hour late, and an unhappy looking Judge Brooker climbed out. Matt stepped forward, "Hello Judge. Seems like you had a long ride."

Brooker scowled, "I'm sure that some day in the future travel delays will be eliminated. I only hope I live to see it."

"That goes for me too Judge." Without thinking Matt picked up the Judge's satchel with his left hand. He winced slightly as the weight pulled on his shoulder, and quickly changed it to his right.

Brooker looked at him knowingly, "What happened this time?"

Matt smiled, "Judge, you're starting to sound like Kitty."

The Judge laughed, "Well she's a wise woman. We both know that. Come with me to my hotel room so you can tell me about it, as you fill me in on the cases I'm going to hear today."

An hour later, in the Judge's room in the Dodge House, the two men sat opposite each other drinking water.

After reviewing the three cases to be heard that day, Brooker looked at his notes, "We'll convene in an hour and proceed in this order: Petty Theft, Trespassing, Property Border Dispute. Now, before I go get lunch tell me how you got injured."

Matt recounted the shooting, being jumped and most strangely his saddle bags being searched, "Judge, like I told Doc, I can't imagine what they think I carry in my saddle bags."

The Judge was quiet as he thought. Finally he answered, "Matt this may be a long shot, but then again maybe not. The Bartlett murder trial is scheduled to be heard in Topeka in a few days. You have some important evidence in your care, and are a primary witness. Maybe they were looking for that evidence."

Matt looked skeptical, "Judge, why would anyone think that I carried evidence around in my saddle bags?"

Brooker shrugged, "Matt, maybe they thought they'd give it a try. I don't know if I'm right, but I know that there is a lot of money riding on that case – a lot. You be careful Matt, and take care of that evidence."

Court convened an hour later, and each case took less than an hour to conclude. Judge Brooker was pleased that even thought he had arrived late, he could depart as scheduled. Matt walked him to the stagecoach, and just before boarding Brooker turned to Matt, "Remember what I said about that evidence and about you being careful. I'll see you in Topeka next week."

The stage pulled out and Matt walked to his office deep in thought. He opened the door and saw no one was there. He unlocked the safe, removed two pieces of paper and put them in his pocket. He figured that if those papers were what the men were looking for, the next place they'd look could be his office. He'd have to find a place for them that no one would think of.

TBC


	5. Knowing Love

Chicago

While Jimmy and Peter were talking in the den, Dorothy led Kitty upstairs to a guest room. She opened the door to a large, airy bedroom decorated in light blue and white. There were fresh flowers in several vases and exquisite Japanese prints on the walls. Kitty looked around, "Dorothy, this is just beautiful." Dorothy looked pleased, "I hoped you'd like it." She pointed to door, "That's your private wash room." Dorothy took Kitty's hand, "Make yourself comfortable. When you're ready, I'll show you the rest of my home."

Kitty changed out of her traveling clothes, washed her face and brushed her hair. The long train ride had left her feeling a bit bedraggled, but now after freshening up she felt energized, and was eager to be shown around. Mrs. Andrews had retired to her room to rest, but said she would join them later.

Dorothy took Kitty around the mansion, and showed her beautifully decorated room after room. Kitty marveled at each room, but lost count after the 15th. After seeing the entire mansion, Dorothy took Kitty outside to show her the large carriage house. Then they walked to the back of the house, and sat in the garden as the gardener completed his tasks. Kitty smiled at Dorothy, "You have an extraordinary home, a wonderful place to raise a child."

Dorothy glowed at the mention of raising a child, "Thank you. Jimmy has given me with so much. He inherited the house from his father, but is quite successful in his own right. As he says himself – there is little beyond his means to provide."

Kitty smiled, "He seems like fine man. What about his mother?"

"She died shortly after Peter was born, so he doesn't really remember her, and yes, he is a fine man. I'm fortunate to be married to him."

Just then they heard Mrs. Andrews approach. Dorothy looked up, "Mother, I thought you were resting."

Mrs. Andrews lifted an eyebrow, "I was resting while you showed Kitty around. I've seen it all you know. Now that the tour is over I've come to visit with her."

Dorothy stood up with a smile, "Mother, you never change. You sit with Kitty. I'll go make sure that dinner preparations are moving along."

Dorothy went inside as her mother sat and put her hand on Kitty's, "My dear you are even more beautiful now than you were as a child, and you were a very beautiful child."

Kitty smiled, "Thank you, Mrs. Andrews."

The older woman gave a little laugh, "You are an adult my dear, you should call me Eudora."

"I'd like that. Eudora it is."

Kitty looked around the garden, "This certainly is a beautiful place."

Eudora responded, saying dryly, "Yes it is. As Dorothy says, her husband is a man of means."

Kitty looked puzzled, "Is there something wrong with that? Dorothy seems happy."

Eudora answered, "There's nothing wrong with it, it's just that Dorothy doesn't …" Her voice drifted off. She paused and then smiled at Kitty, "Let's talk about you my dear. Kitty, I'm up there in years so I speak frankly. I don't have time to beat around the bush. You are beautiful, charming, and have done well for yourself. Why aren't you married?"

Kitty was taken aback by the suddenness of the question, "Well, Eudora it's, well it's complicated,"

"Kitty, I've been around long enough to know that what you are really saying is that you are involved with a man who for some reason is unable marry you. If you are seeing a married man, it must stop and stop right away. In those situations everyone suffers."

Kitty smiled and shook her head, "No, he isn't married."

Eudora looked into Kitty's eyes. She saw something she recognized and made a decision. "Kitty, I'm going to tell you something that I've never told anyone. I've never told anyone at all, and I want you to keep my confidence."

Kitty had no idea what to expect, but nodded seriously.

Eudora continued, "You know my dear, people often categorize old timers like myself as one of two things, sweet and forgetful or cranky and forgetful. They forget that we have been part of the drama of life for a long time, and have seen and done a good many things. When I was a young woman, before I married or even knew kind Floyd Andrews, I met the love of my life, Michael. I knew it the moment I saw him. We spent two years together. We weren't married, but we shared everything – hearts, souls and bodies. We didn't hold back. For two years we loved in secret. He worked for the government. There wasn't even an official name for the agency he worked for, but it later became the Secret Service. The man in charge frowned upon his men being married. To his way of thinking, marriage was a security risk. I don't want to over dramatize Michael's work, but it was dangerous and he felt it was important. I knew it was important. We kept our relationship a secret for those two years, and I would have gone on like that forever."

Kitty said softly, "What happened?"

Eudora's eyes clouded with tears, "He was killed in the line of duty. An agent that knew of our relationship was kind enough to inform me, and I snuck into his funeral. Kitty even after all these years, I can still feel his arms around me and hear him say my name, and there are a thousand other memories locked in a deep, deep place inside my heart. Things that are so real, it seems wrong to call them memories."

Eudora blinked back the tears, "Shortly after his death, I met Floyd. We married and a year later Dorothy was born. He was kind and good. He died when Dorothy was 3 years old, and left us in a comfortable position. I will always be grateful to Floyd." Eudora's voice lowered to a whisper, "But there hasn't been a day, not one day in over 50 years, that I haven't grieved for Michael."

The women looked at each other in silence. Finally Eudora spoke, "Is he worth it?"

Kitty nodded emphatically.

Eudora smiled as she stood up, "Some men are. Let's go to dinner."

Dodge City

It was business as usual for Matt that night, he checked on saloons, broke up fights and prevented drunken cowboys from tearing up the town.

At the end of the night he went to the Long Branch to have a beer. He was standing in the almost empty saloon when Doc came over, "Glad to see you're following your personal physician's advice and wearing a sling."

Matt knew that Doc had seen that he hadn't worn the sling all day, "Come on Doc, I'll buy you a beer."

Doc shook his head, "Buying me a beer won't help that shoulder Matt."

Matt nodded, "I know, it took your fine doctoring to do that."

Doc grunted and left as Matt and Sam looked at each other and laughed.

Matt put a coin on the counter, "Thanks Sam, I'll see you tomorrow."

Matt went home to his rented room. He rented it month by month, knowing that because of his job, any day could be his last. Over time the room had become a place to keep his things, or to rest during the day if he was sick, injured or exhausted. He rarely spent the night there. When he was in town, he spent his nights with Kitty unless there was a prisoner to guard in his office.

With no prisoner to guard and Kitty away, he undressed and got into bed. He was filled with thoughts of the woman he loved. He missed her - the feel of her, the scent of her, her laugh – having her to talk to and listen to. Thinking of her, he hoped her trip was turning out to be everything she wanted.

As he drifted off to sleep, his thought about the two pieces of paper that were still in his shirt pocket. One was a will and the other a last testament given to him by a dying man.

He'd find a place to stash them in the morning.

TBC


	6. Preparations

Chicago

Kitty woke early the next morning, with the sunlight streaming into the room. She went into her washroom and found a hot bath waiting for her. Climbing in she resisted luxuriating in it for too long before getting out and drying herself off. As she dressed, Kitty thought about Eudora's enduring love for Michael, the love of Eudora's life who had died many years before. A feeling of longing for Matt washed over her. She closed her eyes and could almost feel his arms around her. Opening her eyes, she looked in the mirror, and the thought of the love she shared with Matt filled her with warmth and joy. Relishing the feeling, she brushed her hair, put on a little make-up and went downstairs.

As soon as she entered the dining room, Kitty saw that Dorothy and Eudora were almost finished with breakfast. Dorothy looked up with a smile, "Kitty, you look lovely this morning. Please come and join us. Let me you pour a cup of coffee. Jimmy has already left for the office, and Peter doesn't seem to be up yet."

Kitty sat down at a place setting, and look at the scrambled eggs, bacon, rolls and muffins that were set out, along with a pitcher of orange juice, "It all looks so delicious."

Dorothy nodded, "Thank you. We have a wonderful cook, please help yourself, and perhaps after breakfast you'd like to help with the final preparations for mother's party. The guests will be arriving tomorrow at noon, and there is still so much to do."

Kitty smiled, "I'd love to help. I see you two have finished, so please don't let me slow you down, you go ahead and I'll catch up."

Dorothy put her napkin on the table, "That's perfect, we'll be in the garden, please join us when you are ready – but don't hurry."

Kitty nodded as the ladies left. She was enjoying her breakfast when Peter walked in. He stood still and looked at her, "Kitty, you look ravishingly beautiful every minute of the day, no matter what you are doing."

Kitty laughed, "Thank you Peter. You are quite the flatterer."

Peter sat down next to her and started serving himself, "Kitty, we seem to have immediately established the habit of being rather blunt with each other, so I'll continue in that vein. Who is Matt?"

Kitty answered nonchalantly, "Who is who?"

Peter was chewing on bacon as he answered, "You know as well as I do that we read each other's telegrams. Yours was from someone named Matt. A rather terse message if you ask me. Who is he?"

Kitty knew that Peter had no idea that the Matt she had gotten the message from was the Marshal Dillon he had asked about earlier, and she had a strong feeling that it would be wise to keep it that way.

She replied, "Peter, like I said before, I am not available so it doesn't matter who Matt is. Please excuse me, I'm going to help Dorothy and Eudora with party preparations. Have a pleasant breakfast."

Kitty got up and left as Peter's eyes followed her. She was becoming more attractive to him by the minute. He had never met a woman like her, and he loved the challenge of pursuing her. He pictured her as the enchanting wife he'd have at his side as he rose to greater prominence. If he became bored with her, and eventually he might, he'd have mistresses, but she would be his show horse.

Dodge

Matt rose early. He dressed quickly, put two pieces of paper in his pocket, and headed to his office. He had money in the safe that had to be delivered to the bank. He'd give the money to Festus, tell him to deliver it to Mr. Botkins, and then he'd take the papers to a hiding place. He shook his head to himself as he left, thinking that two pieces of paper had never felt so heavy.

As he reached the door of his office Matt saw it was ever so slightly open. Something felt wrong, very wrong. He drew his gun, pushed the door open and stepped in. Festus was lying on the floor, a pool of blood around his head. The safe had been forced open, but the money that had been locked inside was still there. Matt quickly went to Festus and lifted his head. Festus mumbled, "Matthew, I came in to surprise ya by making coffee early and three fellas was here messin with the safe. That's all I recollect."

Festus pushed himself to a sitting position. Matt looked at his head, and saw an ugly gash, "Festus, stay here I'll get Doc."

Festus started to get to his feet, "No need to git him Matthew, I can git up ta Doc's with a bit a help."

Matt put an arm around the man's waist, "All right Festus, just take it easy."

Up in Doc's office, Doc examined Festus, and saw right away that the head wound would require stitches. After cleaning it and sewing it up Doc looked at his patient, "Festus, that was quite a blow to that hard head of yours, but it's going to be fine. You'll just have to refrain from consuming alcohol for two or three weeks, maybe even more."

Festus looked confused, "I have to re what from what?"

Doc have him a serious look, "No beer, whiskey or any other type of alcohol for at least two weeks, probably longer."

Festus was struck silent - jaw dropped and eyes opened wide. Matt laughed, "Festus, I think Doc is kidding. Go home and get some rest."

Festus stood up and muttered at Doc, "You crazy old coot." He walked out the door shaking his head and muttering under his breath.

Doc looked at Matt, "You had to ruin my fun. You just had to." He chuckled a little before looking serious, "Matt, doesn't it seem likely that the people who broke into your safe are probably the same ones that searched your saddle bags in Hays?"

Matt nodded, "Yep, and I know what they are looking for. See you later Doc."

Chicago

Peter finished breakfast and went to find Kitty. He knew that she was in the garden helping Dorothy and Eudora with party preparations, and decided that the best course of action was to make himself useful, but useful in a way that would get him alone with Kitty.

He was headed to the garden when he was intercepted by a servant who handed him a telegram, "Mr. Westport. This just came for you."

Peter took it from the man's hand and read:

_Papers not in safe. Will keep searching in Dodge._

Peter crumbled it up in disgust, shoved it in his pocket, and then continued on to find Kitty.

In the garden Dorothy was telling several men where to place tables and chairs, as Eudora and Kitty spoke to the gardener about flower arrangements.

Peter plastered a charming smile on his face and walked over. Eudora turned as he approached. She didn't like Peter and he knew it. She looked him directly in the eye, "Is there something you need Peter?"

He took her hand and kissed it with a flourish. "Certainly not my dear Eudora, I just came to see if I could be of assistance."

Eudora nodded, "You certainly can. Please go over there and help those men move those tables and then place chairs around them. After that there are some packages to be carried inside."

Peter was about to protest, but knew that arguing with Eudora Andrews was a useless exercise. For the time being, he would have to abandon his plan to get Kitty alone with him. Without a word the turned and walked away.

Kitty giggled and said to Eudora, "You know that's not what he had in mind."

Eudora smiled, "You and I know exactly what he had in mind. He's not exactly subtle in the way he looks at you. Of course we all know subtly and discretion are not Peter's strengths.

TBC


	7. Interventions

Dodge City

Matt looked around to make sure no one was watching before walking up the back stairs of the Long Branch. He took out a key and let himself into Kitty's place. Once inside the bedroom he was still for a few seconds, enjoying the scent of her perfume and feel of her essence. Then he walked over to her clothes closet, and opened it. He removed the shoes that were at the bottom, while idly thinking that he'd never understand why Kitty needed to own so many shoes. Then he reached to the very back and removed a jewelry box. He opened it, took out the jewelry and removed a false bottom. He placed 2 pieces of folded paper inside, replaced the false bottom, put the jewelry back, closed the box and returned it to the back of the closet. Then he carefully lined Kitty's shoes up the way he found them. Matt knew that Kitty kept things precious to her in the box, and was sure she'd want 2 pieces of paper that served justice to be kept there temporarily.

Not wanting to leave yet, Matt sat on the side of the bed thinking about how he had acquired those papers.

He was riding back from Wichita when he saw horse lying on the ground. It was still attached to a buggy that was thrown over on its side. He dismounted and saw that the poor animal had been shot and had a broken leg, so he pulled out his gun and put the suffering creature out of its misery.

He looked around and didn't see any people or bodies. He was examining the overturned buggy when he heard a groan from several yards away. Hurrying towards the sound, he came upon a man in very bad shape. He had obviously been thrown from the buggy, and there was a bullet in his chest.

Matt recognized the man, having seen his picture the newspapers several times. It was Leland Barnett, the richest man in Kansas.

Matt pressed his bandana to the wound to stem the bleeding, "Take it easy Mr. Barnett, I'll get you to a doctor."

The man spoke weakly, "You are you?"

"Matt Dillon, I'm a US Marshal."

Bartlett whispered, "Marshal, if you know who I am, you know I couldn't have gotten where I am by ignoring reality. I'm going to die very soon. Get something to write with – now."

Matt did as he was asked. When he returned Barnett's eyes were closed, but he was still breathing. He opened his eyes and focused on Matt, "Write - I Leland Barnett, of sound mind, swear to the truth of this statement. My son, Robert Barnett, shot me and left me for dead." Barnett took a sharp breath before continuing, "He knew I had written a new will that left him nothing. He wanted to kill me and destroy the will, which he thought I was carrying. Marshal Matt Dillon is in possession of that will."

Barnett was so weak he was barely audible, "I'll sign, then you sign as a witness."

Matt put the paper and pen in Barnett's hands and lifted his head slightly. The dying man signed a surprisingly strong signature.

Matt gently put Barnett's head back on the ground, and signed as a witness. Barnett gave a slight nod, "The will is in my left boot. Keep it safe."

Those were Leland Barnett's last words.

Matt put his hand into Bartlett's boot. He felt the edge of a piece of paper and pulled it out.

What he didn't know was that Robert Barnett was close by. Robert had shot the horse to cause the accident, then shot his father. After searching unsuccessfully for the will, he left the scene thinking that his father didn't have it with him after all. He was a short distance away when he heard the gunshot.

He stopped his horse and turned towards the buggy. After seeing that a big, tall man had shot the downed horse, Robert dismounted and crept closer. He saw the man speak to his father, write something down and pull something out of his father's boot. Robert cursed himself – he had looked for the will everywhere but in his father's damn boots.

He continued to watch and saw that the man wore a marshal's badge. He had heard of a US Marshal out of Dodge named Dillon, who was said to be a giant of a man. That had to be him. A plan formed in Robert Barnett's mind. He knew he'd be arrested and have to stand trial. His way out was to hire a clever lawyer, one who'd be willing to steal evidence to win a case. Then he'd go free and the new will would never be found. Yes, a clever lawyer was what he needed, and he'd pay top dollar.

Eudora's 75th Birthday Party

Guests started arriving at noon and the entire estate was abuzz with good cheer by 1:00 PM. A splendid buffet lunch was laid out, and after eating their fill of delicacies everyone gathered in the parlor for a boisterous sing-along. Eudora happily played the piano as everyone sang with enthusiasm. A heart felt rendition of _Beautiful Dreamer_ was followed by a toe tapping, _Oh Dem Golden Slippers_ - and on and on. After lots of laughter and song, dinner was announced and everyone filed into the dining room for an elaborate sit down meal.

Peter tried to sit next to Kitty, but before he got there Eudora was on one side of her and Dorothy on the other. The seat across from her was also taken. He had been trying to get close to Kitty all day but was always thwarted by Eudora, or some boring guest who wanted to talk, or Kitty herself. As the hours passed he was becoming frustrated and drunk.

After dinner, as folks wondered off to chat, Kitty noticed that the wine supply was getting low and volunteered to fetch more from the wine cellar.

She lit a lantern and carefully walked down the stairs leaving the cellar door open. The Westports had an impressive stock of wine, and after examining many bottles Kitty chose three. She was about to pick them up when she heard the door slam shut.

She turned and an inebriated Peter Westport was there. Before she knew it he had his arms around her. She pounded on his chest, but he responded with a grin, "I love a wild cat, and admit it, you'd like a taste of me wouldn't you?"

He had her in a tight grip and was starting to kiss her when she stomped on his foot with all her might. He loosened his grip for a second, before laughing again. He pulled her hair, forcing her to tilt her face upward and started licking her lips. She continued to struggle, but he gripped her tightly. His tongue entered her mouth – when the sound of the door opening startled them.

"Let go of her," Eudora was there with a derringer pointed at Peter. He let go of Kitty, and she immediately starting inching to the side, to grab a bottle.

Peter laughed at Eudora, "You old bat. You're not going to shoot me."

Eudora's hand was steady as she pointed the gun, "Correction Peter, I am not going to kill you. Here is how it will go – confused old lady wanders into the wine cellar and believes she sees an intruder. She shoots the intruder in the leg. It turns out it wasn't an intruder, but her son-in-law's brother. He doesn't press charges, it would be unseemly." Eudora paused before adding with a smile, "Peter you have three choices: leave now, the right leg or the left leg."

Peter snarled and stormed out of the cellar.

Eudora turned to Kitty, "Are you all right?"

Kitty nodded, "I was getting ready to throw a bottle at him if he didn't take you seriously."

Eudora smiled, "I saw you inching over to those bottles. I hope you were picking a cheap one. Jimmy loves his fine wines you know."

Kitty laughed, "Eudora, would you have shot him in the leg?"

"Of course. I'm a pretty good shot for an old bat. Come on, let's bring these bottles upstairs and rejoin the party.

TBC


	8. To Topeka

Chicago 

Peter scurried up the stairs from the wine cellar feeling angry, resentful and frustrated. He didn't say a word to anyone, and went upstairs to his room in a foul mood. The sounds of laughter, chatter and song drifting up darkened his mood even more, and hearing Kitty's laughter worsened it further. He wanted Kitty and he would have her. She just didn't understand how rich and important he was going to be. Peter got a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet that was in his room, and poured himself another drink.

Dodge

Matt was about to make late night rounds, when he decided to stop in his room to change his shirt. The one he was wearing was soaked with beer. A farm boy, who for the first time in his life had money for alcohol, got drunk and thought it would be funny to toss a mug of beer at a marshal. Festus wanted to arrest him, but Matt knew that sending the boy home to face his mother in his drunken condition would be the best punishment.

Matt entered his room and froze. He knew immediately that someone had been there. Things were slightly off. The box that was on top of his dresser had been moved, and a chair was not exactly in place. Matt opened a dresser draw and saw that his clothes had been touched. He quickly changed his shirt and left, sure that the men who had assaulted him in Hays and broken into his office had been there.

With every fiber of his being on alert, Matt started making rounds – he stopped in saloons, made sure doors were locked and checked alleyways. He was in a deserted alley when he heard a box move. He turned and drew his gun, "Hold it." A man stood from behind the box with his hands above his head, as two man came from out of nowhere and jumped Matt knocking him down, and causing him to drop his gun. Matt kicked one off and punched the other with his right fist. The men flew off to the sides. Matt got to his feet and grabbed his gun, "Don't move." The two men froze. Matt quickly looked around, the third man was gone.

"All right you two. Get your hands up you're going to jail."

Matt slammed the cell door shut and locked it, "It might be smart of you to tell me who that other man is. It would be smarter still to tell me who you're working for."

The men were silent, and Matt knew that they were far from ready to talk. Leaving the cell area, Matt walked into his office just as Festus entered.

"Festus, how's your head."

"Feelin fine Matthew. Doc said it looks good. I expect he'll yank them stitches out in a day or so."

"Glad to hear it Festus. Are you well enough to keep an eye on the two I have locked up? They're two of the ones that attached me in Hays, and broke into the safe. The third one got away. He's likely gone, but I want to look around for him just in case."

"Sure thing Matthew. Say don't ya gotta go to Topeka soon for that trial?"

Matt nodded, "Yep, I'm heading off tomorrow at dawn, and I'll sure be glad when that trial is over."

Chicago

Eudora's party started winding down at about midnight. Dorothy, Jimmy and Kitty smiled with amazement at Eudora's stamina, as she continued to drink wine, socialize and pound out tunes on the piano when anyone wanted to sing. Finally only the family's closest friends remained. Peter wasn't present, but Jimmy and Dorothy didn't give it any thought, and in the presence of those closest to them, Dorothy and Jimmy revealed that they were expectant parents. Everyone shared in the joy, knowing that the couple had desperately wanted to have a child, and after 10 years of marriage it was happening.

It was 2AM before all the guests left. The servants went home and the members of the household retired for the night.

Kitty was filled with contentment as she went to bed. Her negative feelings about Peter's behavior were overshadowed by Eudora's response. She laughed a little thinking that she'd enjoy telling Matt about it. Perhaps Eudora could be the female deputy he once joked about. Kitty fell asleep with a smile on her face.

A short time later Peter downed another glass of whiskey, and decided to make a move. He crept silently into Kitty's room. Looking down at her as she slept with the moonlight drifting in through the window, desired surged through his body. He gently removed one of her blankets. She smiled and murmured softly. Peter knew she was dreaming. He sat on the side of the bed, leaned over and kissed her. She bolted upright, but before she could yell he stuffed a piece of cloth in her mouth and tied it tight around the back of her head. She tried to shove him away, but he laughed and pulled out a gun. "Now behave. You're going to get dressed, and I'm going to watch. Just don't let me see your hands move anywhere close to that gag."

Feeling like she had no other choice Kitty got some clothes and dressed as modestly as she could, showing as little flesh as possible. She pulled a dress over her nightgown, and then pulled her nightgown down to her feet. The she put stockings on, showing as little leg as possible. When she was fully clothed, she thought she saw Peter lose focus and moved suddenly. She opened the door, pulled off the gag and started screaming.

Peter yanked her inside and hit her on the side of the head with the gun. She fell to the floor unconscious.

Peter looked down at her, "I didn't want to do that. Oh well, maybe it will make our trip a little easer." He lifted her in his arms and carried her outside. A carriage was waiting. He got in with Kitty in his arms and banged on the ceiling of the carriage. They took off for Topeka.

Dodge the next morning

It was just after dawn when Matt went to Kitty's bedroom to retrieve the precious pieces of evidence that he had hidden in her jewelry box. As expected his search for the third man the previous night and been fruitless. He retrieved the will and testament and left for Topeka.

Chicago 

Jimmy, Eudora and Dorothy were having a leisurely Sunday breakfast, the morning after the party.

Dorothy looked up from her coffee, "I'm not surprised that Peter isn't up yet, but I thought Kitty would be up by now."

Jimmy nodded, "Well it was a very late night for all of us. Peter does have to get up soon though. He planned on starting out for Topeka today for a trial. I think I'll go knock on his door."

Jimmy knocked on Peter's door and hearing no answer walked in. He returned to the breakfast table, "It's strange but he is gone. It's unlike him to leave without saying anything."

Eudora felt a stab of panic. She quickly explained what had happened in the wine cellar the night before, and Dorothy rushed to Kitty's room.

Dorothy was back within minutes, her face ashen, "She's gone."

Jimmy stood up, "I'm leaving for Topeka immediately."

Dorothy and Eudora spoke simultaneously, "Me too."

Jimmy looked at his wife, "Dorothy, in your condition you should stay here."

Dorothy shook her head, "Jimmy, women in my condition have been doing lots of things since time began."

Jimmy argued, "Dorothy, we've tried for 10 years. Let's not take chances."

After a slight hesitation, Dorothy nodded. Deep inside she knew the reason she had gotten married was because she wanted children. Jimmy loved her, and she was grateful for that and for all he provided, but she knew she didn't love him the way he loved her.

Eudora stood, "I agree with both of you. Dorothy should stay, but I'm going."

Jimmy thought of protesting, but knew arguing would be a waste of time. "There is no railroad service on Sundays. I'll get a carriage. Eudora be ready to leave in a half hour."

Eudora walked off as she called back, "Make that 15 minutes."

TBC


	9. Traveling

Peter and Kitty

Peter figured it would take almost 2 days to get to Topeka. He was sure that when he got there, there would be good news waiting in the form of a telegram saying that the opposition had lost their evidence. He had hired competent men to steal those documents, and they would succeed.

He looked down at Kitty. She was stretched out on the floor of the carriage, where he had laid her to avoid the discomfort of having to hold an unconscious body. He'd wake her when they reached the halfway point, the town of Quincy. They'd stop there to freshen up, eat and rest a little. He had paid the driver a pretty penny to work it all out.

He stared at Kitty – what an attractive woman she was. He wished they could spend the night in a Quincy hotel so he could show her how much of a man he was, but he had to get to the trial. He'd have plenty of time with her later.

He didn't realize that Kitty was conscious. Her head hurt and she could use a drink of water, but she decided to lie still to avoid interactions of any kind with Peter. She'd stay alert and be ready for any opportunity to escape.

Jimmy and Eudora

15 minutes after Dorothy discovered that Kitty was missing, Eudora and Jimmy set out in a buggy. Jimmy looked at his mother-in-law, "Eudora, I love you as a mother, you know that, but how did I let you talk me into taking you along? You are a 75 year old woman."

Eudora was fanning herself as she gazed out the window. She looked at Jimmy, "Jimmy, I know how old I am – everyone kept reminding me of it yesterday. As for being talked into it, there wasn't much talk if you recall. I said I was coming, and you knew that if you didn't take me I'd follow on my own."

Jimmy smiled slightly, "I know, I know. You'll be happy to learn that I've planned the most expedient route. The driver is taking us to Springfield, and from there we'll get on a train. That will cut our travel time by half a day at least."

Eudora nodded, "I'm glad my wonderful daughter married a smart man." She reached down into the basket she had with her and held up an apple, "Want some fruit? I also brought some bread and cheese."

Jimmy accepted the apple with a smile, "Thank you, I am kind of hungry." He took a bite of the apple and added, "I'm glad my wonderful wife has a smart mother."

Matt

Matt was riding to Topeka carrying Leland Barnett's will and last testament in his left boot. He thought of putting them in his saddlebags or shirt pocket, but the left boot seemed right.

The weather was clear and he was making good time. As he rode he kept assessing and reassessing his surroundings. Two of the men who jumped him were in jail but the third got away. If that man got others to join him, there might be another attempt to get the evidence. Matt wondered who was behind it other than Robert Barnett. Being in jail limited Barnett's ability to communicate, so someone else had to be heavily involved. It crossed Matt's mind that it could be Barnett's lawyer, whoever that was, but he found that hard to believe. Experience taught him that high caliber lawyers didn't risk their careers by getting involved in blatant illegal activities. If it was Barnett's lawyer, he was a desperate man.

Matt stopped to water his horse, and take few minutes to relax. His thoughts went to Kitty. Damn he missed her. Doc had been encouraging him to join her in Chicago as a surprise. Well, if the trial went quickly, maybe he'd have time to do just that.

Peter and Kitty

The carriage pulled to a stop. Peter bent over Kitty and shook her shoulders, "Kitty, Kitty wake up."

Kitty opened her eyes and sat up. Her stomach lurched and she felt dizzy. She took a deep breath to steady herself, "Where are we?"

Peter climbed out of the carriage and reached in to help her out, "We are in Quincy, Kansas. Halfway to Topeka. There is a lake over there where we can clean up a little while the driver unpacks a picnic. We'll wash up, eat, rest for a time and continue on to Topeka.

Peter took Kitty by the arm and led her to the lake. They splashed water on their faces, and Kitty ran wet fingers through her hair as she smoothed her hair back from her face. Peter looked at her, "Kitty, I know you're probably angry with me for what I did, but I think you'll decide that I'm a rather good man to be with."

Kitty couldn't contain herself, "Hitting a woman is not endearing Peter."

Peter responded angrily, "That was one incident." He paused and continued calmly, "I have a lot to offer a woman. You'll come to understand that more and more. Now let's eat."

The driver had laid out the picnic. Kitty and Peter sat across from each other and ate in silence. After eating Kitty stood up, "I have to go relieve myself. I'll go behind those bushes."

Peter nodded as he continued to chew. When she was hidden from Peter's line of vision, Kitty looked around. Down the hill was a farmhouse. In the other direction was a heavily wooded area. She paused to choose. She could run to a farmhouse, where she may or may not find sympathetic people, or try to escape into unfamiliar woods. She decided on the farmhouse. It seemed to her, that if people were there, they'd would want to help a women with a bruised face. She ran as fast as she could down the hill. When she got close, she saw a man sitting on the front porch. Kitty ran to him, "Mister, I'm sorry to disturb you but I need help. A man kidnapped me." She pointed to the bruise on her face, "He hit me and is holding me against my will."

The farmer looked at her and answered slowly, "Seems a shame, but what ya want outta me?"

Hearing the response Kitty realized her problem was far from over, "Please just let me hide on your farm for a while, then I'd appreciate it if you helped me find a place to send a telegram. I need to send word to a US Marshal"

The farmer sat thinking for a few minutes. He didn't trust females much, but if this particular one knew a US Marshal, maybe he should help her. He called to his wife, "Matilde, come out here and don't dawdle."

A woman walked out of the house. She couldn't have been skinnier, had dark, dark circles under her eyes, and a stance of total fatigue. She was holding a baby, and had two small children by her side.

Before the farmer had a chance to speak to his wife, Peter came running down the hill, "Oh – My dear, there you are. I've been looking for you."

The farmer looked at Peter, "She said she was kidnapped and she had to sent word to a US Marshal."

Peter looked at the farmer and then at his barefoot wife, before moving closer and speaking in a confidential tone, "My wife can be stubborn, if you know what I mean. Look at her, she's well taken care up, but sometimes she won't do the even the simplest things that I ask of her. As for contacting a US Marshal, that's just crazy talk." Peter lowered his voice further, "I'm sure you know how women get."

The farmer looked Kitty up and down, she was wearing shoes and good clothes. She looked like she got enough to eat. He gave Peter a toothless grin, "I know women. I'll give ya some advise, sometimes the only way to get a day's work out of em is with a whippin."

Kitty was disgusted but felt trapped. Peter nodded at the farmer, took Kitty firmly by the arm and walked her up the hill, "You are a challenge my dear, but one that I relish."

TBC


	10. Situations and Questions

Peter and Kitty

Peter had a firm grip on Kitty's arm as they trudged up the hill from the farmhouse where she had unsuccessfully sought refuge. Once they reached the top, Kitty saw a carriage waiting, a larger, fancier one than they had arrived in. Seeing her look of surprise, Peter smiled smugly, "My dear, I've arranged for everything. We'll complete our journey in style." He offered Kitty a hand but she ignored it and climbed into the carriage, somewhat awkwardly, but unassisted. Peter sighed and followed.

The driver flicked the reins and the carriage took off towards Topeka. Inside, Kitty sat staring straight ahead. Peter looked at her and didn't say a word. Now was not the time to make an advance. He didn't like the difficulties presented by having sex in a carriage, he'd wait until they were in a comfortable room. He retrieved some papers from his leather bag, and reviewed his opening statement for the Barnett case.

Many hours later the carriage stopped and the driver opened the door. Peter stepped out followed by Kitty. She looked around, "Where are we? This isn't Topeka."

Peter gripped her arm and walked her towards a stately, brick house, "I am way beyond staying in hotels in places like Topeka. We are a mile or so outside the city. My client owns this house, and gave me leave to use it with a housekeeper to see to my needs." Peter paused and grinned, "Well not all my needs. You'll be here to take care the more pressing ones."

Kitty tried to yank her arm out his hand, but he tightened his grip, "Kitty, you will soon appreciate how lucky you are to have my interest."

Before they reached the front door it opened and a woman stepped out. She was of medium height, big boned, and looked to be in her 40's. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun, "Hello Mr. Westport, I'm Mrs. Anne Auden. Mr. Barnett sent word that you'd be coming. I hope to make your stay comfortable." The woman hadn't known that Westport would be with a woman, but didn't care one way or the other.

Peter looked Mrs. Auden up and down, and decided that although rather stiff, she was not unattractive, even though past her prime. She would do in a pinch. He smiled, "Thank you Mrs. Auden. Please show us to the master bedroom."

The housekeeper led them to a large bedroom at the top of the stairs, and handed Peter a key before leaving. Once inside Peter turned to Kitty, "I'm riding to Topeka, but I'll be back in a few hours. Make yourself at home." He left, and locked the room from the outside."

In Topeka, Peter immediately went to the telegraph office and was handed a telegram.

_Evidence not found. Matt Dillon arrested the others and is Topeka bound. _

Peter couldn't believe it. Damn, how hard could it be to get a couple of pieces of paper from that marshal? He reread the telegram and paused – the name 'Matt' jumped out at him. Kitty had gotten a telegram from someone named Matt, and wouldn't talk about him. Then she told the farmer that she needed to contact a US Marshal. Peter laughed to himself, it had to be - Kitty's Matt and Marshal Dillon were the same person. It couldn't be more perfect. Peter practically clapped his hands with glee. The marshal had something he wanted, and he was in possession of someone the marshal would surely make a deal for. Of course the marshal wouldn't know that he wouldn't really relinquish Kitty or that Kitty surely wouldn't leave him once he won his case. The marshal would simply hand over the documents.

Peter was deciding how to contact Dillon when saw a man step out of the sheriff's office. He was an imposing figure - tall and authoritative. Then Peter noticed the star on the man's shirt and smiled. What luck - that had to be Dillon. He got close enough to be heard without shouting, "You're Marshal Dillon, aren't you?"

Matt stopped, looked at the man and in an instant assessed him – rich, spoiled and pompous. Matt nodded, "That's right."

Peter looked up at Matt, "I'm Peter Westport. Mr. Robert Barnett's attorney. I have a business proposal for you, and I suggest we go someplace to talk,"

Matt's expression didn't change, "We seem to be talking here just fine. What's on your mind?"

Peter lowered his voice, "I assure you, this is a discussion that would be best held in private. It involves a woman named Kitty."

Matt's heart jumped but his face didn't change, "Like I said Mr. Westport, we seem to be talking fine right here."

Westport shrugged and stepped closer, "I believe you have some things I want. Two documents. You will give them to me and then testify that they were missing when you went to get them. The reason you will do this is because I have something you want -Kitty."

Westport expected anything but the reaction he got. Matt looked down into his eyes and said quietly, "If you harm Kitty Russell in the least, you will regret it every minute of your miserable life. I will make sure of that."

The hair stood up on the back of Peter Westport's head. For the first time in his life he felt intimidated and afraid. He starting backing up and averted Matt's gaze, "I'm going to see my client." Peter turned and walked as quickly as he could while trying to maintain some semblance of dignity.

Matt watched the man rush off feeling less calm then he looked. How could that weasel possibly have Kitty? She was in Chicago visiting her friends. He stopped short. He knew the name Westport rang a bell. Kitty said that her friend Dorothy was now Mrs. Westport. Was that man married to Kitty's friend? That didn't seem likely.

He decided to walk over to the Kansan Hotel, the most expensive hotel in town. Someone like Westport would stay there. He'd get information and if need be search the man's room.

Meanwhile, Peter tried to calm himself as he entered the jailhouse and spoke to the sheriff, "I am Peter Westport, Mr. Barnett's attorney."

The sheriff took Peter to Barnett's cell and left. Barnett stood up, "Is it all set?"

Westport shook his head, "Not quite."

Barnett scowled, "I told you who had the papers."

Westport replied, "I'm working on it."

Barnett sat back down, "I gave you a nice sum of money to hire the help you'd need. Do I have to remind you that if you win this case, not only will I be generous, but every wealthy person in the country who gets into trouble, will want you as their lawyer." Barnett turned his back to Westport, indicating that the conversation was over.

Kitty

Once she heard Peter's footsteps grow faint and then disappear Kitty tried to open the door. Finding it locked, she used all her strength to force it, to no avail. She yelled for the housekeeper, but there was no response. After yelling and banking on the door for another 15 minutes, she decided to try the window. She pushed with all her might, but it didn't budge. She didn't see a window lock so concluded it was just stuck. After trying again and again, it opened it an inch. That gave her hope and she kept pushing, after much effort, it opened all the way. She leaned out to see if there was a way to climb out, but there wasn't, she was on the second floor with no way to climb down without a ladder. She leaned out the window and looked around, but no saw on one. She yelled out, "Mrs. Auden, please come up and unlock the door. Mr. Westport accidentally locked me in."

After many minutes, Mrs. Auden came out of a shed and stood below the window, "I can't unlock it. Mr. Westport has the only key. Anyway, locking you in couldn't have been an accident. He must have had a reason."

Kitty thought back to the farmhouse episode and hoped this would be different. She had to change this woman's mind.

TBC**  
**


	11. Memories and Changes

Matt

Matt entered the Kansan Hotel and strode up to the desk clerk, "Good day, I'm Marshal Dillon. I'd like to know if a Mr. Westport has checked into this hotel, and if he has, his room number."

The clerk answered nervously, "A Mr. Westport is staying here sir, in room 201, but Mr. Westport is right over there."

Matt looked over. It was not the man he had encountered a little while earlier, but he could see a family resemblance. The man was standing with a woman who looked old enough to be his mother. Matt walked towards them.

Eudora happened to look over as Matt approached, and she was drawn to him. The pull was magnetic. There was something about him that she recognized - the way he projected authority and confidence, without an ounce of conceit or arrogance. The air of alertness yet calm that he carried. When he got closer, she saw that he had eyes that could see right into you, but eyes that were ready to be gentle and kind. He didn't look like Michael, but yet .."

Her thoughts were interrupted by Matt's voice, "Excuse me Maam. Sorry to interrupt." He turned towards the man the hotel clerk had pointed to, " I'm US Marshal Matt Dillon. I'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind."

Jimmy nodded and pointed to a nearby couch, "Let's sit down."

Once seated, Jimmy introduced himself, "I'm James Westport and this is my mother-in-law, Eudora Andrews."

Matt recognized Eudora's name and decided to immediately reveal that he had a connection to Kitty. He spoke directly to her, "Kitty's told me quite a bit about you. You mean a lot to her."

Eudora smiled and nodded as she realized that the man who reminded her of her lost love, Michael, was the man Kitty was with. Somehow she wasn't surprised.

Matt turned his attention to Jimmy, "A man introduced himself to me as Peter Westport, is he related to you?"

Jimmy paused, "Marshal, I'm an attorney. As I'm sure you know we attorneys usually want to know why we are being asked a question."

Matt had to decide how forthcoming to be. If Peter Westport was a relative, this man might try to protect him. On the other hand Eudora was here and she certainly cared about Kitty. Matt decided to lay it out.

"Mr. Westport, I'll be frank. I am here to testify at a trial, and I came with some important evidence. The man who introduced himself as Peter Westport wanted me to trade that evidence for Kitty Russell."

Eudora gasped as Jimmy muttered under his breath, "That idiot."

Matt continued, "Do you care to explain?"

Jimmy nodded, "Marshal, Peter is my brother. I don't know much about this trial, but I know Peter thinks that winning it is will guarantee his place in life. He met Kitty on the train to Chicago and took a liking to her. When we found her missing, we thought he might have forced her to go with him, because of a prior incident that Eudora can tell you about. I didn't think he'd do anything like this."

Eudora described the incident that took place in the Westport wine cellar, and Matt couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of Eudora holding a gun on the man.

Matt stood up, "I came to the hotel thinking your brother had checked in. I can't imagine he'd stay in a lesser establishment.

Jimmy nodded, "I agree marshal, so I can't imagine where else he could be staying, but I want you to know that you have my full cooperation in trying to find out."

Eudora spoke up, "Jimmy maybe we should start making the rounds of the better restaurants, and shops in town. Your brother has expensive tastes, and if we run into him we may be able to find out where he is staying with Kitty."

Jimmy agreed and Matt nodded, "Thank you. If you find out anything, please let me know. The trial starts at 9:00 AM, so Peter doesn't have much time to get what he wants."

Matt turned and walked out. Eudora followed him with her eyes. She smiled slightly as she thought - _Michael had a nice butt on him, a real nice butt, and so does Kitty's man._

Michael looked at his mother-in-law, "Eudora, what are you smiling at."

"Nothing Jimmy, let's go look for that wayward brother of yours."

Kitty

Kitty was still locked in the bedroom, trying to think of a way get the housekeeper to help her. She leaned out the window, "Mrs. Auden, please believe me, Mr. Westport brought me here against my will. All I ask is that you get your husband to bring a ladder over. I'll climb out through the window and be on my way. I won't trouble you for anything else."

Mrs. Auden looked up, "There is no Mr. Auden, he passed away 3 years ago."

Kitty was getting exasperated, "I'm sorry to hear that Mrs. Auden, but maybe you could get someone else to help get the ladder.

Mrs. Auden shook her head, "There is no one else. The Barnett family rarely uses this place. My husband and I were the caretakers, and when my husband passed away Mr. Leland Barnett allowed me to continue on." She paused, "Look I don't know who you are, and whether you were forced here or not, but I can't do anything to risk my job and home."

Kitty was getting a clearer picture of things, "Look, believe me I am being held here against my will, and there is a US Marshal who will make sure that anyone involved is punished."

Kitty saw that Mrs. Auden was giving her last statement some consideration, and decided to add another angle to her argument, "It must get very lonely being out here by yourself. Does anyone come out here? Do you go to town much?"

There was silence as Mrs. Auden thought about it. It was lonely, terribly lonely since her husband died. The only people she saw were the men who occasionally made deliveries. She never went to town, she didn't have money to spend or friends to visit.

Kitty could tell that she was making progress, "Listen, if you help me I promise that I'll help you. Surely you don't want to spend the rest of your life alone here, tending to this house. Surely you want a fuller life."

Anne Auden continued pondering. Mr. Leland Barnett was dead, and she didn't trust his son. Anyway, she read the newspapers and knew he was going on trial. Who knew what could happen. Maybe her job and home would be gone anyway. Maybe this woman would help her start a new life.

She looked up at Kitty and was struck by her strength and determination. For the first time in her life Anne Auden decided to take things into her own hands, "I'll try to drag a ladder over. It's heavy but I'll try."

It took some doing, and a lot of starts and stops, but with sweat pouring down her face, Mrs. Auden managed to drag the ladder out of the shed and set it against the building, with Kitty had been shouting encouragement the whole time.

Mrs. Auden held the ladder steady, as Kitty climbed out of the window. She closed the window from the outside and carefully climbed down.

Once she was on the ground Kitty turned to the woman, "Thank you Mrs. Auden."

The woman laughed, making her look much younger that her 40 plus years, "I think you should call me Anne."

Kitty smiled, "All right Anne, and please call me Kitty. Now let's get the ladder back into the shed, that way when Peter returns it will take him time to find out that we are missing."

Anne nodded and the two women slowly pulled the ladder along.

Out of breath and sweating from dragging the heavy ladder, and setting it up against the back wall of the shed, the two women stood side by side. Anne said quietly, "Maybe that was my ladder to freedom."

Kitty laughed, "I know it was mine."

TBC


	12. A Plan to Murder

Matt

Matt knew that Peter had to be staying somewhere in Topeka, and that Kitty was with him, but where? He had repeatedly checked every hotel, boarding house, and room rental in the city, even the most modest. He was at a loss, and hoped that Eudora and Jimmy were having better luck.

Peter

After interviewing his client, Peter was feeling desperate. The case that would secure his fame and fortune was slipping through his fingers. That evidence had to disappear, and the men he had hired to make it happen had failed.

He walked to a small park to sit and think. He thought about the money his father had left him. It was a nice inheritance, but one that couldn't last very long for a person of his fine tastes. Once that money was gone, he had taken any client that came along, and found himself defending miserable, scum of the earth, common criminals. Then Robert Barnett appeared, needing an attorney who was willing to do anything to win.

Suddenly Peter had an inspiration. One of those scum of the earth, low life men he had defended, had told him about a saloon called the Lucky Horse. The more he thought about it, the more Peter was sure that the answer to his problem would be found in that saloon. Feeling confident again, he set out to locate the place.

After asking around, Peter got directions and soon found himself outside of the Lucky Horse. He pushed through the doors, and squinted. It was dimly lit and a sickening smell of alcohol and vomit permeated the place. The few men who were standing at the bar turned and looked over as Peter walked in. A few of them sneered knowing that well dressed men came to the Lucky Horse for one of two things, sex with a woman who'd do anything, or to find a hired gun. They ignored him and went back to their drinks."

A woman started walking towards him, smelling like she had bathed in cheap perfume. When she got close, Peter could see that the paint she had plastered on her face didn't hide her age or pot marks, and her smile revealed a mouth of blackened and missing teeth.

He recoiled as she put her arm around him, and she responded in her best imitation of a girlish voice, "What's wrong honey, too good for little me?"

Peter pushed her off roughly and went to a table in the back. He took out a wad of cash, and waited. A few minutes later a man walked over, "You got a job to offer?"

Peter nodded, "How good are you?"

"I'm good."

Peter whispered, " I want a man taken out before 9:00 tomorrow morning, a marshal named Dillon."

The man laughed, "That's there is one crazy job, but there may be one man crazy enough to take it. Double that cash, and he might wander over."

The man walked away, and Peter reached into his pocket and doubled the money. After a few minutes, a man walked over, "You offering a job?"

Peter nodded, "Marshal Dillon before 9:00 AM tomorrow."

The man looked at the wad of cash and nodded, "Half now, half when it's done."

Peter looked skeptical, "If I give you half now, how will I know you won't just run away with it."

The man looked at Peter steadily, "I guess that's a chance you'll have to take. Do you want Dillon or don't you?"

Peter knew it was now or never. He slid half the money towards the man, "I want him."

The man nodded and walked away.

Peter left quickly. It had been a hard day, and he was ready for a good meal and a night with Kitty.

He rode home feeling confident that things would go his way tomorrow. Dillon would be dead, and no one would know where the evidence was.

Kitty and Anne

After putting the ladder back, Kitty and Anne stood outside the shed. Kitty looked at Anne, "All right, let's get going. Which way to Topeka?"

Anne looked around and pointed, "Kitty I know we start off that way, but it's almost dark and I know I'll get lost. I haven't been to Topeka in a few years, and I've never been at night."

"Anne, we have to try, we can't take a chance on Peter finding us."

Anne's eyes widened, "Too late, here he comes."

Anne had heard a horse approaching. Now Kitty heard it too, and turned towards the sound. Both women saw Peter in the not so far distance on horseback.

Ann grabbed Kitty's hand, "This way, let's get behind the shed."

They hurried around to the back of the shed where they were hidden from Peter's view but could peak through some cracks and watch him.

Peter tied up his horse, thinking he'd have Mrs. Auden tend to the animal after she cooked and served dinner. He entered the house calling her name. When she didn't respond he figured she was outside, and decided to check on Kitty before finding the housekeeper.

He pulled the key to the room from his pocket as he walked up the stairs. He unlocked the door, pushed it open and stood there with a big smile on his face. It took him seconds to realize that Kitty wasn't there. His smile disappeared. She was gone, but how? The door had been locked, and the window was shut. Anyway they were too high up for her to jump out the window.

He raced down the stairs and ran outside yelling for Mrs. Auden. Kitty and Anne were still hidden behind the shed. Anne whispered to Kitty, "Do you think there's a way we could get him into the shed. If he was inside we could slam the door shut and lock it. There are no windows, and the lock on the door is real strong."

Kitty whispered, "Do you need a key to lock it."

"No it's a bolt lock. You slide it across and it locks into place. Like I said it's real strong."

Peter was frantically yelling for Mrs. Auden as he walked towards the shed.

Kitty was ready for action. "Anne, I'm going to make my way through bushes to get near the front of the shed. I'll be careful not to be seen. When I'm there, you yell from behind the shed that you're inside. When he walks in I'll quickly shut the door and bolt it."

Anne swallowed hard. "You'll have to be quick Kitty, and remember the bolt is heavy and doesn't slid easily."

Kitty nodded. She got on her hands and knees and did her best to watch Peter. She crawled along staying behind the bushes, moving when his back was towards her, and lying flat when he turned her way. She could see that he was filled with rage as he turned this way and that, yelling for Mrs. Auden.

After minutes of crawling and lying flat, Kitty was hidden behind some bushes that were off to the side of the shed. It was as close as she could get while remaining hidden. Seeing where Kitty was, Anna yelled. "I'm in the shed Mr. Westport. I seem to be caught under a ladder."

Peter shook his head and yelled, "Idiot." He marched into the dark shed, "Where are you caught?"

He heard the door of the shed slam shut and turned towards it. He moved quickly and started pushing it as Kitty was trying to slide the lock shut. Anne ran around from the back and put the weight of her body against the door, as Peter continued to push against it. After anxious seconds the bolt lock was in place, and Mr. Peter Westport had no way out.

Kitty and Anne looked at each other in amazement, and their amazement turned to glee as Peter continued to bang on the shed and holler.

They were walking arm in arm towards the house, when Anne noticed Peter's horse, "Look Kitty, he left his horse still saddled, with no water or hay. I'll take care of him, you go on in."

Kitty shook her head, "We'll both take care of the horse and then we'll go in the house and make ourselves a great dinner."

Anne laughed, "That sounds perfect. Then we'll ride to Topeka first thing in the morning.

TBC


	13. Eudora's Love

Topeka 

In the late evening, while Peter was riding home, never imagining he'd be spending the night locked in a shed, Matt was questioning a couple of cowboys. When he finished, he turned to walked away and saw Jimmy coming towards him, "Matt, I've been looking for you. Have you found Peter? Eudora and I haven't seen a trace of him."

Matt shook his head, "I haven't either, but the cowboys I was just talking to saw him. I'll tell you about it."

"I'd like to hear. Let's talk over dinner. Eudora is waiting at _Johann's_."

Matt hesitated, "_Johann's?"_

Jimmy knew that _Johann's_ was the best and most expensive restaurant in the state of Kansas. It would certainly be beyond the means of a US Marshal. As tactfully as he could he added, "Eudora and I would be honored if you joined us, my treat of course."

Matt still hesitated, but nodded, "I'd be happy to."

Jimmy and Matt found Eudora already seated in the elegant establishment. They joined her and quickly placed their order. They were served so quickly that Jimmy commented, "If the food is as great as the service, it will be an amazing meal."

As they started eating, Jimmy looked at Matt, "What did those cowboys tell you?"

Matt paused with his fork in mid air, "They saw a man who fit Peter's description leaving the Lucky Horse Saloon. The don't know where he went from there."

Jimmy frowned, "The Lucky Horse - Why would Peter be in that disgusting place?

"Likely he went there to hire someone to kill me. At this point he must figure it's his best chance for that evidence to be lost, since I'm the only one who knows where it is."

Matt continued to eat as Jimmy looked on in amazement, "Knowing that someone wants to kill you doesn't seem to hurt your appetite."

Matt smiled, "If something like that hurt my appetite, I'd a starved to death a while ago."

Eudora sighed, "That doesn't mean you shouldn't be careful, Mi - Matt."

Seeing the concern on Eudora's face, Matt spoke gently, "I'll be careful Eudora. Right now I'm more concerned with Kitty's whereabouts."

Jimmy took a sip of coffee, "We'll find that out, as soon as Peter arrives for his 9:00 AM trial."

They finished their meal, and Jimmy signaled for the check. Johann Bauer, the owner, hurried over. He looked at Matt, "Marshal, I've told you before - you and anyone with you are with are my guests, there will never be a charge. I just wish you'd come more often."

Matt looked embarrassed. He said quietly to Mr. Bauer, "I was just doing my job."

Bauer's eyes started to tear up, "My boy is alive because of the way you do your job."

Bauer patted Matt on the shoulder, and walked away. Still looking a bit sheepish, Matt stood and looked at Peter & Eudora, "Please excuse me, I want to take another look around and check the hotels."

Eudora smiled as Jimmy replied, "Of course. We'll see you in the morning."

As Jimmy and Eudora left the restaurant, Eudora gave a little laugh. Jimmy looked at his mother-in-law, "What's funny?"

Eudora shrugged, "You were going to show the generosity of wealth by buying Matt an expensive dinner. I find it a bit amusing that he can eat there anytime he wants, but is uncomfortable with Mr. Bauer's gratitude."

Jimmy sighed, "Eudora, it's not like I was trying to show off."

Eudora squeezed her son-in-laws hand, "I know Jimmy. You are a good man." She knew he was, but she also knew that men like Matt and her lost love Michael were rare, very rare indeed.

After Midnight

After spending hours banging on the shed door and yelling, Peter resigned himself to the fact that he was locked in for the night, if not longer. Feeling exhausted he sat down as his stomach grumbled with hunger.

Kitty and Anne were still awake and talking. They had eaten a delicious dinner, cleaned up and were sitting side by side on the comfortable couch. Kitty smiled at her new friend, "Anne if you want to live in Chicago, I'm sure my friend Dorothy would help you get situated. If you want to try Dodge City, I'll be there to help. Anne smiled, "It's all so new and a bit scary, but I haven't been this excited since I was a girl."

Matt had been staying in the back room of the sheriff's office. He had given up trying to sleep, and decided to go outside. If someone wanted to shoot him, he wanted to confront it. He stepped outside and leaned against a street lamp, knowing he was standing in the light.

Jimmy was asleep in his hotel room, but in the room next door, Eudora was sitting up in bed thinking about Michael. She had told Kitty that she grieved for Michael every day, and that was true. Eudora blinked back tears knowing that every day she also craved the feel of his lips on hers. She had had those feelings for more than 50 years, but now seeing Matt had awakened an intense longing in her. Her body, heart and soul yearned for her lost love.

She thought about Michael - someone wanted to kill him - no it was Matt that someone wanted to kill. Michael was dead.

She pictured Matt's eyes when he said someone was after him – no Michael had said someone was after him, he said not to worry. It was his eyes she pictured.

Eudora couldn't lie still. She got out of bed and put on a robe. She'd go outside and get some air.

She quietly walked down the stairs from her room. Not wanting to be questioned, she waited until the clerk had his back turned before silently walking passed him and out the door.

The night air was warm and humid, and she remembered nights like that when she and Michael made love – the feel, the scent, the touch, the sound of his voice.

She looked across the street and saw a man standing under the street lamp. The light surrounded him, and her heart surged with emotion.

Suddenly a shadow crossed over the man. She heard gunfire - she reached towards him shouting, "Michael, no," and crumbled to the ground.

Somewhere in the background of his awareness Matt heard someone yell "Michael, no" as he reacted swiftly to the movement of a shadow. He drew and fired twice into the darkness as a bullet whizzed past him. Then there was silence. Matt ran to the man he had exchanged gunfire with, and found his body sprawled on the ground, he was dead with a bullet in his chest. Matt holstered his gun and looked around wondering who had yelled out. He saw Eudora lying in the street, and ran to her. He lifted her head, and she opened her eyes, "Michael, are you all right?"

She heard no answer and started to panic, "Michael." Matt lifted her in his arms and answered, "I'm fine, and you will be too."

The streets were starting to fill with spectators who had heard the gunfire. Matt saw a town deputy, "Make sure James Westport comes to the doctor's office. I think his mother-in-law has had a heart attack."

Matt had Eudora cradled in his arms as he entered the doctor's office. Doctor Wilson was up and dressed, having heard the gunshots.

Matt laid Eudora down gently on the bed. The doctor took out his stethoscope and listened to her heart. He looked at Matt and shaking his head whispered in his ear, "There's nothing I can do."

Eudora stirred and looked directly at Matt, "Michael, you're here."

Matt sat down on the side of the bed, and took Eudora's hand.

She smiled weakly, "I love you Michael. I always have and always will."

Matt squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes. He knew she was seeing someone named Michael, and knew he had to speak for him. He whispered, "I love you Eudora. I always have and always will."

Eudora looked into the eyes of the man she loved and whispered, "Kiss me Michael."

Matt leaned forward and kissed the lips of Eudora Andrews, the 75 woman who had craved Michael's kiss for more than 50 years. She died with his kiss on her lips.

TBC


	14. Trying to Explain

Matt

The door to the doctor's office flew open and Jimmy burst in. "What happened?"

The doctor went to the frantic man and took him by the shoulders, "I'm very sorry. She had a heart attack, there was nothing I could do."

Jimmy shrugged the doctor off and hurried to the side of the bed where Eudora's body lay. Matt was there, and turned to Jimmy, "I'm so sorry. She was a wonderful woman."

Jimmy looked at his mother-in-law's body, and shook his head in distress, "I don't understand what happened. Why was she out this time of night? I just don't understand."

Matt took Jimmy firmly by the arm, as if to steady him, "I don't know why she was out. I can tell you though, I was with her at the end, and she called for her husband. I know she had been a widow for years, she must have loved him very much."

Jimmy nodded, "I never met him. He died when Dorothy young, but I know that Floyd Andrews was a good man and left Eudora and Dorothy financially comfortable."

Matt was startled, but quickly erased the look of surprise that he knew crossed his face. Eudora had called for someone named Michael, not Floyd. Matt looked down at Eudora and thought – I don't know who Michael was, but your secret's safe with me.

Jimmy was beside himself, and started pacing back and forth. "I have to let Dorothy know, but I can't do it by telegram. I just can't. This is going to break her heart, she and her mother were so close."

Matt took the man's arm again and said calmly, "I think the best thing is to make arrangements to take the body home on the early morning train. I'll help you with everything. It's going to be hard for Dorothy no matter how she finds out, but I agree that it's better to do it in person. I'll find Kitty soon, and I know she'll want go to Chicago to be with Dorothy."

Jimmy nodded, "Yes, you're right, and I appreciate your help. Please when Kitty comes, I hope you'll come too. We'll have a memorial – you were with her in the end and can speak to that."

Matt answered simply, "I'll try."

Kitty and Anne

The two women were up at dawn, eager to start the day. Kitty was slicing bread, and spreading raspberry jam on top, while Anne made coffee. They'd have a quick breakfast and start for Topeka.

Anne carried 2 cups of coffee to the table and sat down, "Kitty, should we risk opening the shed to give Westport some food and water?"

Kitty chewed on her bread and thought, "No, let's not. He hasn't even been in there for 12 hours, so he should be fine. A little hunger and thirst will do him good."

Anne laughed, "All right. Kitty there is only one horse, we'll have to ride double."

Kitty nodded, "That's fine. Once we're there we'll tell the sheriff where Peter is and I'll send a telegraph to Matt."

Anne started clearing the dishes, "Matt, the man you told me about. I hope I get to meet him."

Matt

After meeting with the undertaker and arranging for travel on the early morning train, Matt and Jimmy went to the hotel to pack Eudora's things. Going through her possessions felt strange to Jimmy and stranger to Matt. Jimmy and Eudora had left Chicago so quickly that Eudora hadn't taken a lot with her, but touching her dresses and undergarments felt like an intrusion. After packing her clothes, Matt found her hairbrush, combs and some jewelry. He placed everything in Eudora's suitcase. Part of him was looking for a clue that revealed who Michael was, but he didn't expect it.

With everything packed, and the transport arrangements made, Matt turned to Jimmy, "Jimmy why don't you get a couple of hours sleep. There's time before the train leaves."

Jimmy nodded, "I think I will, and Matt thank you, I couldn't have done this without you."

Jimmy went to his room and Matt left the hotel, and headed for a café. He sat at the counter, "I'd like the biggest cup of coffee you can serve."

The waiter took one look at Matt and decided to serve him coffee in beer mug instead of a regular cup. He set it down on the counter and Matt looked up and smiled, "Thanks, that's the size I was hoping for."

The waiter smiled, "Quite a night last night wasn't it? I'm sorry that that old lady died, but you taking out that gunslinger was a public service. He was always causing trouble around here."

Matt just nodded and downed the mug of coffee faster than the waiter thought possible. Matt tossed some coins down, "Thanks for the special service."

He walked outside and stood looking down the road. It was after 7AM and he figured Peter Westport would be arriving soon for the trial. The first order of business would be to find out where Kitty was.

After watching for a few minutes he saw a sight that made his heart sing. There was Kitty, on a horse with another woman behind her, plodding along as if she didn't have a care in the world. He raced towards the horse and grabbing its bridle looked up at Kitty, "Excuse me, I've been looking for someone who looks a lot like you."

Kitty was surprised and delighted, "Matt what are you doing in Topeka?"

Matt helped her off the horse, "I'm here to testify at a trial, and I hope you can tell me where the lawyer for the defense is - Peter Westport."

Kitty smiled as she pointed to Anne who was still on the horse, "My friend Anne and I have him locked up in a shed mile or so out of town."

Matt grinned at Anne, "Nice to meet you." He lifted her off the horse, and looked at the two women, "Are you both all right?"

They nodded in unison with gleeful grins on their faces.

Matt had to laugh, "I'd appreciate it if you would direct me to that shed, but first Kitty, please come over here I have to tell you something."

Matt led Kitty off to the side and held her hands, "Kitty, I know how you felt about Eudora Andrews so this is hard. She died of a heart attack last night."

Kitty swallowed hard, "Oh no. Matt, was she alone when she died?"

Matt paused, "Kitty, I – well I was with her."

Kitty looked at the man she loved, and knew there was more, "What happened, Matt?"

"Kitty, it's hard to explain. I'm not exactly sure what happened. She was outside the hotel late last night. She saw a shooting between me and a gunslinger, and thought I was someone named Michael. She had a heart attack, and I carried her to the doctor's, but there was nothing he could do."

Kitty looked into Matt's eyes, "Did she say anything?"

Matt hesitated but continued, knowing he had to tell Kitty the whole story, "She told me – no not me, Michael – she told Michael she loved him and then she asked him to kiss her."

Kitty had tears in her eyes, as she said slowly "So you told her you loved her and kissed her."

Matt nodded, and Kitty put her arms around him and leaned into his chest, "I'm so glad you were with her, Cowboy. So glad."

Matt sighed, "Me too." He paused, "Kitty I assumed that Michael was her husband. It was only later that I heard from Jimmy that Eudora's husband's name was Floyd."

Kitty looked at Matt, "Michael was the love of her life Matt. Because of his job, they kept their relationship a secret. He was killed doing that job over 50 years ago, but she always loved him. That was a secret that she shared with me, and now you."

Matt whispered, "I know what it's like to have a love that strong."

Kitty smiled through her tears, "Me too, Cowboy."

They were quiet for a minute before Matt broke the silence, "Kitty you'd better let me know where I can find Mr. Peter Westport. I have to get him to court.

A half hour later Matt stood outside the shed. He removed the bolt lock and had his gun drawn as Peter Westport emerged blinking as he entered the sunlight. Peter walked out and looked at the marshal, "Let me guess. I'm under arrest."

Matt nodded.

TBC


	15. Just Deserts

**Author's Note: There are many aspects of current law of which I am ignorant, never mind the laws of Kansas in the late 1800's. I beg those of you who know better, to grant me literary license in respect to legal matters.**

Matt

Minutes after Matt released him from the shed, Peter stood outside complaining, "I know I'm under arrest, but that doesn't mean you can let me continue to go hungry and be parched with thirst. I spent the night locked up in that shed you know."

Matt gave a slight nod, "Yep, I do know that, and I also know that it was two ladies that did the locking."

Peter looked insulted, "Well they tricked me."

Matt smiled ever so slightly, "So it seems. Tell you what, I'll give you some water. You can eat later." Matt filled a tin cup with water and handed it to Peter.

Peter accepted the cup. As he was drinking he looked around thinking that there had to be a way out of the situation. He had to get away. He didn't know exactly where he'd go, or what he'd do when he got there, but he'd worry about that later. Suddenly he noticed a rifle lying in the grass not far from where he was standing. He looked at Matt and held out the cup, "Could I have another? I'm still pretty thirsty."

Matt took the cup, refilled it and handed it back to Peter.

Peter tried to move fast. He splashed the water in Matt's eyes, and lunged towards the rifle. He picked it up quickly and pointed it at Matt saying with a sneer, "What kind of lawman are you? You didn't even notice that there was a rifle that I could get to."

Matt wiped the water from his eyes as he shook his head is disbelief. Then he took two steps forwards, grabbed the rifle out of Peter's hand and tossed it to the side. After a split second's hesitation, he gave a right cross hook that connected solidly with Peter's jaw, and sent him sprawling in the dirt. Matt bent over and picked the stunned man up by his lapels. Holding him slightly off the ground Matt growled. "You're a fool Westport, no you're worse that a fool because even a fool could see that that rifle was too rusted to fire, even too rusted to load with bullets."

Matt released Peter with such force that the man staggered back. Matt motioned towards the horses with his head, "Let's get going, and you'd best not get any other dang fool ideas in your head. It seems to me you've had more than your share already, a lot more."

The Courthouse

It was almost 9AM, and Robert Barnett was sitting alone behind a table in the courtroom. He was worried, and he was not used to worrying. He had grown up with tremendous wealth and thought money could buy anything. Peter Westport was the only lawyer he could find who would do things his way, so he offered him top dollar and a generous budget to hire the men he needed. Now that lawyer was nowhere to be seen, and it occurred to Barnett that he might actually be found guilty of the crime he had committed.

John Barth, the prosecuting attorney sat quietly behind another table waiting for his star witness, Matt Dillon, to arrive with the crucial evidence he was carrying. He wasn't worried.

Judge Brooker sat in the room adjacent to the courtroom waiting for everyone to be in place so he could enter and begin. He was wondering what on earth was keeping Matt and Barnett's attorney when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and there stood both men. The judge noted Westport's bruised jaw and dirty clothes, and looked at the marshal, "Matt, I've seen you bring in men you've arrested like this, but never a lawyer."

Matt pushed Westport into the room, "Judge, this man seems to be both. He's Barnett's lawyer all right, but he kidnapped Kitty Russell and tried to blackmail me. He wanted to exchange Kitty for the evidence I was carrying. I'm also sure he was behind other attempts to steal that evidence."

Peter protested, "Miss Russell came with me under her own free will, and I deny any charges of blackmail or attempted theft.

Judge Brooker thought for a moment before responding, "Mr. Westport those charges will be formally made, and you can challenge them in court. At the moment you can still practice law, so I will allow you a short meeting with your client, and I will allow Mr. Barnett to either proceed or ask for a delay if he wants to find a new lawyer."

For reasons understood by no one, Barnett decided to proceed with the case. Truth be known, Robert Barnett decided he might as well get it over with. There was no chance of getting the evidence now."

Matt spoke as a witness. The last will and testament of a dying man were presented and the opposition offered no counter arguments other than the idea that Matt was lying and the documents were false. Barnett was found guilty, and after some legal wrangling was sentenced to life in prison instead of being hung.

Peter was arrested and he and Robert Barnett found themselves sitting in adjacent jail cells with nothing to say to each other. Barnett would be moved to a State Penitentiary and Peter would remain where he was, pending trial.

A few hours later, a crowd of people gathered for the reading of the Leland Barnett's will. Matt and Kitty were there, as was Anne and a number of others who had been in court for the trial.

Judge Brooker stood and read the will"

_To my son, Robert Barnett, I bequeath $20. That is the sum I started with when I went on to build my fortune. _

_To Anne Auden, the faithful housekeeper in my Topeka home, I bequeath the house and property she tended to plus $10,000. I know she missed her husband as much as I miss my late wife and hope she can build a life for herself._

_All other properties and money I leave to the Kansas State Orphanage for improved food, clothing and housing for the children there. I was raised in that orphanage and although grateful for the care, I hope to improve the lives of the children who are there now and in the future._

Judge Brooker finished, "That concludes the reading of the will of Leland Barnett."

Matt turned to Kitty, "Seems like Barnett was a good man, it's too bad his son didn't follow in his footsteps."

Matt and Kitty stood and saw Anne accepting some papers from Judge Brooker. She had a stunned look on her face as she walked over to them. "Can you imagine this - $10,000 plus the house and property – furniture and all."

Kitty took her hands, "You deserve it all. Do you know what you want to do next?"

Anne pressed her lips together as she thought. "You know. I think I'll stay in Topeka, it's time I really got to know my neighbors. I think I'll sell the house and move to town – maybe start a business or buy into one. I'm not sure exactly, but I am so excited, and Kitty if you hadn't appeared in my life I wouldn't have the courage to do anything."

Kitty shook her head, "Anne, you would have gotten the inheritance anyway."

Anne grabbed Kitty's hand, "Maybe, but I would have been too scared to do anything. I was frozen in an empty life, and you changed that.

Kitty kissed Anne on the cheek, "I think you are giving me too much credit, but whatever happens we will stay in touch and visit each other."

Anne grinned the wide smile that had come naturally to her as a girl, and only recently reappeared, "I will write long, long letters and I promise to visit Dodge." She took a deep breath, "I'll be getting back to the house now – my house."

Matt stepped forward. "Anne, if you'd like, I'd be happy to escort you."

Anne laughed, "Thank you. I'd appreciate that. It's getting dark, and as Kitty knows I'm not very confident about traveling in the dark."

Matt smiled and turned to Kitty, "When I get back, I'll take you to dinner. The we'll make arrangements to take the train to Chicago tomorrow morning."

Kitty's face lit up, "Matt, you're coming?"

Matt nodded, "I should be there for the memorial, it only seems right."

TBC


	16. Eudora's Evidence

Matt and Anne rode to the house that Anne had tended to for years, the house that was now hers. He was walking her to the door when she stopped and looked around, "I can't believe this is mine. I've never owned anything but my clothes."

"Well, you own a lot more than that now, and when you sell this place you'll be able to set yourself up nicely in town. You have a bright future Anne."

Anne smiled, "I think so too. It's funny how a couple of things can change a person's whole world. Inheriting the house was one thing, but more important was meeting Kitty. Her spirit and the way she takes hold of life made me see things differently, she changed me. Kitty is a special woman."

Matt nodded in agreement, "That she is."

Anne took Matt's hand "Thank you for seeing me home. Believe me, I'll stay in touch and visit Dodge real soon."

Matt mounted his horse and waved to Anne as he headed to Topeka, eager to be with that special woman. He found her waiting outside the sheriff's office, "Hello Cowboy, I bet you're hungry. Let's go have dinner. Oh, I got us two tickets on the early morning train to Chicago, and found a hotel room for tonight."

Matt put his arm around her, "You've been busy." He pulled her closer as they walked, "You are one special woman."

Chicago

The train left at precisely 6AM, and the ride was blessedly uneventful, giving Kitty and Matt time to talk, and just be with each other. Time they relished. The hours had gone by quickly when the whistle announced their arrival, and they stepped off the train into the crowded depot. It was bustling with people coming and going, and as Kitty looked around she recalled the excitement she felt the last time she stood in that very spot, waiting for Dorothy and Eudora. That seemed so long ago.

Dorothy and Jimmy made their way to them through the crowd. Kitty pulled Dorothy into a close hug, "I'm so sorry."

Dorothy nodded with tear filled eyes, as Jimmy spoke, "The memorial service and burial are tomorrow. I'm so glad you both came. Matt, I hope you'll consent to say a few words at the service, since you were with her at the end."

The foursome got into the carriage and rode to the mansion on Prairie Avenue in heavy silence. When they arrived Jimmy excused himself, "I have to go to the den to do some paperwork but Matt I'd appreciate it if you'd join me when you're settled." Matt nodded, and Dorothy escorted the couple up to the room that Kitty had occupied before. Dorothy opened the door with a shy smile, "I assumed you two would want to share the room." Then she turned to Kitty, "After you've freshened up, would you mind coming to my mother's room? I've started packing her things away, and it would be so nice to have your help and company."

Kitty nodded, "Of course," and Dorothy closed the door leaving the couple alone. Kitty turned to Matt, "Hold me." He held her close and kissed the top of her head gently. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath feeling comfort in his embrace.

They took turns using the washroom to clean up after the long train ride, and Kitty went down the hall to Eudora's room, as Matt went downstairs to see Jimmy. When he reached the den, he couldn't help but admire the fine wood working on the door as he knocked.

Jimmy opened the door, "Matt, thanks for joining me. Please sit down, I'll get you a brandy." Matt sank into a big, leather chair and nodded his thanks, as he accepted the brandy.

Jimmy sat across from him, "Matt, what do you think my brother will be charged with?"

Matt took a sip of brandy, "I'm not exactly sure. I expect kidnapping, attempted bribery and some kind of conspiracy charges for hiring men to steal evidence." Matt took another sip, "Are you going to defend him?"

Jimmy shook his head with a deep sigh, "I've been mulling it over - not only what I think I should do, but what my father would want me to do for my brother. I've decided that I'm going to advise him to plead guilty. If he doesn't want to take my advice, he'll have to find himself a lawyer."

While Matt was with Jimmy, Kitty had entered Eudora's room and found Dorothy sitting on the bed holding a beautiful doll. It had big blue eyes and blond hair decorated with pink bows. It wore a flowery dress and shiny black shoes.

Kitty sat down next to her friend, "I remember that doll. We played with her when we were children. It was the prettiest doll I had ever seen, and your mother made clothes for her that matched yours. I admit I was envious of that."

Dorothy blinked back tears, "When I got too old to play with dolls my mother put her away. She said she'd save it for her granddaughter." Tears started streaming down Dorothy's cheeks, "She'll never meet her grandchild."

Kitty took her friend's hand, "She'll be looking down and smiling." Kitty put her hand on Dorothy's still small, but growing belly, "She will watch over this little one with a fierceness never seen before."

Dorothy had to laugh as she stood and took a breath, "Maybe you're right. Well, let's get started."

The women started folding Eudora's clothes and packing them in boxes to be given to charity, just as Eudora would have wanted. When the closet was cleaned out and the clothes dresser empty, Dorothy opened the first of several jewelry boxes, "Kitty, please choose something to have as a keepsake."

Kitty was looking through the jewelry, thinking about how as a child, she had admired this or that brooch. She remembered wishing that her own mother had more jewelry, but as she got older she realized that her father sold whatever jewelry her mother acquired.

Kitty was lost in thought when she heard Dorothy say, "What's this?" She had opened a jewelry box and saw something sticking up out of the bottom. Looking carefully Dorothy saw that the box had a false bottom and removed it. Lying there was a piece of paper, folded up and yellow with age. Dorothy unfolded the fragile paper carefully. It was a letter. Much of it smudged or worn away.

Kitty watched Dorothy's face go pale. Alarmed she took her by the arm, "Dorothy, you're as white as a ghost, sit down please."

Dorothy sat reading the letter, "Kitty, I think my mother had an affair. Thank goodness my father didn't know, or at least I think he didn't know."

Kitty said softly, "Is the letter from Michael?"

Dorothy nodded, "How did you know?"

"It's a long story, but I know for sure that your mother's relationship with Michael ended before she met your father. Do you mind sharing what it says?"

Dorothy was staring at the letter. "Of course I don't mind, but a lot of it is worn away or smudged, but I can read the last part

_Dora, I know your cousin's wedding made you wistful – another woman made a bride. But my sweet Dora thinks of us. Our hearts and souls united like a puzzle finally whole. The words we speak, a glance, a touch have meaning for each other far beyond what most can hear or see. And when we make love my Dora, the wild passion and sweet tenderness combined, can only be when two are truly one. Sweet Dora, the simple things in life are in our future, the magic missing from most lives, we have. Michael_

_PS – As always I ask that you burn this piece of paper, but keep the words forever in your heart._

Dorothy put the letter down and looked at Kitty, "Kitty, since you seem to know about Michael, do you know what happened to him?"

Kitty nodded, "He had a dangerous job and was killed in the line of duty."

Dorothy looked down at the yellowed letter in her hands, "How sad." She swallowed hard, "I'm glad my mother had a love like that." Then she giggled, "Dora, he called her Dora – no one called my mother Dora."

Kitty smiled, "One person did, I'll tell you what I know. I think your mother would want me to."

TBC


	17. Past and Future

Kitty told Dorothy what Eudora had revealed about her relationship with Michael. Sitting on the side of her bed, still holding the fragile love letter in her hands, Dorothy read it several more times. She folded the letter carefully, put it in her pocket, and looked at Kitty, "It's a funny feeling to know something like this about your mother. I guess we don't think of our parents that way. Kitty how did she come to tell you her secret?"

Kitty hesitated. She never spoke about her relationship with Matt, but felt Dorothy deserved an explanation, "Your mother could be blunt." Dorothy smiled and nodded. Kitty continued, "She asked me flat out why I wasn't married. It didn't take her long to figure out that I was with a man who feels his job is so dangerous that he shouldn't marry. She saw similarities and wanted me to know that she understood, and I think she wanted to tell someone she thought would understand her."

Dorothy nodded thoughtfully as she ran her hand across her belly, "When I tell this little one about her grandmother, I'll have lots of stories to tell. The story of Michael is different. My mother was right, it should only be told if and when it's needed. Dorothy laughed, "I still can't believe she let someone call her Dora." Brushing a stray hair away from her face Dorothy looked at the clock, "Time has flown by. It's almost time for dinner, let's go find Matt and Jimmy."

The two men were at the bottom of the stairs when the women descended and the foursome went into the dining room. The table was set beautifully and dinner was served as soon as the couples were seated.

A servant walked over to Jimmy to show him a wine bottle. Once Jimmy nodded the man went around and filled the wine glasses. Jimmy lifted his, "A toast to Eudora, a wise and wonderful woman." Everyone clinked glasses and took a sip. Jimmy looked at Matt, "I want to say again that I'm delighted that you could find time to come to say a few words at the service. I was telling Dorothy that Eudora called for her husband at the end of her life, even though she had been a widow for many years. That's the way marriages should be."

Dorothy nodded, then her eyes widened in realization and she looked at Matt. He looked decidedly uncomfortable at Jimmy's statement. She knew right then that her mother hadn't called for Floyd, she called for Michael. Dorothy looked at Kitty. Kitty looked back with a small smile on her face and nodded.

After dinner the couples sat in the garden making small talk, but it had been a long day and the following day would be longer, so they retired early.

When Kitty and Matt got to their room and started preparing for bed, Kitty looked at Matt, "The service is at 2PM, so we'll have time to shop in the morning."

Matt was naked and getting into bed when he froze, "Shop!"

"Yes, shop. You can't very well wear your usual shirt and vest to a funeral service, and you didn't bring anything else with you."

"Kitty, I didn't expect to have to dress up for anything,"

Kitty was starting to undress "Exactly, that's why we have to get you some clothes."

Matt sighed, "All right." Lying under the covers, watching Kitty brush her hair Matt said softly, "Kitty, I got the impression from Dorothy that she knew that her mother didn't ask for Floyd at the end of her life."

Kitty slid into bed next to Matt, "She found a letter Matt, a letter from Michael. Dorothy read it aloud several times so I can repeat what it said."

Kitty recited the letter to Matt word for word, and he drew her closer to him, "It seems he wanted her to destroy his letters, but I guess she felt she needed to keep one."

The Following Day

After breakfast, Kitty and Matt went to the downtown area of Chicago and found a men's shop that carried clothing in Matt's size. He purchased a pair of slacks, a white shirt and a tie. Kitty held up a lightweight jacket, "Matt you should get this too. You have to wear a jacket to the service."

Matt protested, "But Kitty, I have one like that at home. What will I do with two?"

Kitty looked puzzled, "Why can't you have two? Anyway this one's dark blue and your other one is black. It's good to have variety, look at how many pairs of shoes I have."

Matt smirked a little, "Exactly." Then seeing the look on Kitty's face he said simply, "I'll buy it."

The service for Eudora Andrews was held at the Second Presbyterian Church of Chicago. Having been a woman of enormous personality and energy, Eudora had many friends and had participated in many, many charitable organizations. The church was packed. The minister stood up and said, "The motto of this church is 'Share the Joy' so I call upon those of you who are going to speak to share the joy of what her life meant."

Each speaker walked up to the podium, and spoke about their connection to Eudora.

Kitty could feel Matt getting more and more nervous. She leaned over and whispered, "Relax Cowboy, you'll be fine."

Matt whispered back, "Everyone has long stories to tell, and I – you know."

Kitty patted Matt's arm as he was called to speak.

Matt stood at the podium and took a deep breath, "I didn't know Eudora for as long as any of you, but I'll try to add something to what everyone's already said. The first thing I learned about Eudora was that she was never too busy to comfort a frightened child. The second thing I learned was she was a force to be reckoned with, and would pull out a gun if necessary." Matt paused, the last sentence brought about the first smiles and laughter of the afternoon. He continued, "I was with her when she passed away, and I learned that the kind and caring and gutsy woman that I had come to know, had a fiery passion within her that would burn forever. I'll never forget her."

As the congregation applauded, Matt walked back to his seat noticing that Jimmy placed his hand on Dorothy's, as Dorothy looked at Matt and nodded.

After the service a cavalcade of carriages followed the hearse to the cemetery for the burial. Afterwards, as everyone was dispersing Dorothy walked over to Matt and Kitty and whispered, "The letter went with her."

The Following Day

Matt had to leave for Dodge, but Kitty decided to stay in Chicago for another week to help Dorothy.

Kitty went with Matt to the train, "Cowboy, I'll be back in a little over a week. Don't you go falling for some pretty little cowgirl while I'm gone."

Matt looked down at Kitty's smiling face, but was serious, "Kitty, I know what Michael said in that letter, and well – I – well those words were like a poem and I sure am no poet, but well – I guess what I want to say is that I love you."

Kitty kissed him on the lips, "Cowboy, in my book that's poetry."

Epilogue – 6 months later

Matt was sitting in the Long Branch with Kitty. He was drinking coffee as she opened her mail. She quickly pulled out an envelope that was addressed in the now familiar ornate handwriting of Dorothy Westport.

Kitty looked up from the letter, "Matt the minor news is that Peter's sentence has been reduced for good behavior. Between that and the plea-bargain deal he made when he pleaded guilty, he only has 10 more years of jail. He is sharing a cell with Robert Barnett who is in for life, a fact that Peter mentions to Barnett constantly."

Matt shook his head, "It's mighty hard to feel sorry for Barnett, but I can feel a twinge of sympathy for him at the moment."

Kitty continued, "The big news is that Dorothy had the baby – a healthy girl that they named Dora."

Matt smiled, "What do you think Dorothy will tell Dora about her grandmother?"

"I don't know, and I doubt Dorothy knows. The answer to that question will come with time."

Matt looked at Kitty as he put his hand on hers. Her eyes met his and she thought of the letter, "A glance, a touch have meaning for each other far beyond what most can see and hear."

Matt stood, "I'd better get to morning rounds. See ya later."

Kitty nodded, "You sure will Cowboy."

The End


End file.
